verdad o solo ilusion
by Ladrona de almas
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha solos. Un ambiente romantico. Pero, que pasa... algo los separa aunque a la vez algo los une...LEANLO mal summary
1. El chico misterioso

Aqui les traigo una nueva historia recién salida del escritorio. quiero decir que esta historia ya la tenia hecha en un cuaderno desde hace tiempo y solo lo he retocado un poco tenia un titulo distinto que no le pegaba espero que este sí lo haga en fin no me enrollo mas y espero que les guste y me dejeis review xao

_**Verdad o sólo ilusión**_

**Capitulo 1: El chico misterioso**

Inuyasha miraba sin poder hacer nada al respecto, solo podía mirar la escena horrible que se estaba representando ante sus ojos dorados y pensar rápido como poder salir ilesos de esta situación tanto él como ella, ya que estaba a una distancia bastante lejos de ellos.

Kagome, asustada y totalmente desnuda, tapandose como podía con los brazos, en posición fetal y la mirada baja, estaba en medio de una esfera roja fuego semitrasparente que la mantenia a casi tres metros del suelo.

Detrás de ella apareció una sombra espectral. Era la figura de un hombre tenebroso al cual no se podia distinguir ninguna de sus facciones por lo oscuro que estaba el lugar y que empezó a introducirse en aquella especie de "barrera" que rodeaba a la muchacha. Ya dentro de esta intentó abrazar a la hermosa joven de pelo oscuro como el cielo de esa misma noche.

Ella, a duras penas podía defenderse de aquel que tenía detrás e intentaba abrazarla a la fuerza. Buscó con angustia por sacarse al tipo que tenia detras suyo, la mirada consoladora de aquel chico del cual estaba enamorada y que la protegía siempre que estaba en peligro, buscaba desesperadamente ayuda, SU ayuda.

Inuyasha la miró con sus hermosos e impactantes ojos color miel y vio que aquella mirada de ella que lo buscaba con desesperación, pedía ayuda, consuelo, protección. Sabía que le necesitaba ahora más que nunca pero él no podía hacer nada por ella, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero eso no era suficiente.

Kagome, al igual y contrario de Inuyasha, vio en su mirada, que tanto la enamoraba cada vez que la miraba a ella, angustia de verla así, desesperación por no poder hacer nada, pero a la vez vio...¿decepción?, aunque esta última confundió su interpretación ya que creyó que era por el estado en el que estaba ella, por lo que la muchacha sintió una tristeza y desconsuelo por lo que veía y creía que bajó la mirada a la vez que dejaba de forcergear con aquel muchacho de su espalda que poco a poco iba consiguiendo su proposito.

Inuyasha, al verla así en ese estado de rendición se lamentó por todo eso, por lo que pasaba en ese instante, por lo que hubiera pasado si él no se hubiese negado a lo que tanto deseaba; minutos antes Kagome hubiera sido suya y solo suya si él la hubiera besado y no haber hecho lo que hizo tan estupidamente: apartarse de ella de forma tan brusca en un momento tan especial para los dos.

`Yo deseaba besarla, hacerla mía, solo mía y de nadie más, declararle mis sentimientos, mi amor por ella. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que estaba e iba a pasar, pero sobretodo tenía miedo de perderla´- pensaba Inuyasha a la vez que trataba de soltarse de aquellas extrañas cosas en forma de raíces gruesas que lo sujetaban de los brazos, piernas, cintura y cuello.

`Ahora lamento mucho haber dudado en ese momento,...Kagome...perdoname´- pensó tristemente al ver la baja mirada de Kagome y lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer con respecto al hombre de su espalda.

- Inu...yasha- dijo en un susurro la desconsolada y triste muchacha desde arriba en la esfera sintiendo el sofocante calor del joven de su espalda.

De pronto el muchacho de atrás paró de súbito y dijo claramente mientras se alejaba de ella lentamente para observarla-¿Porqué no puedo controlarte?...¿es por él?...¿por ella?...¿por ti?...¿por quién?

La soltó y con los dos dedos de su mano derecha, índice y corazón, le tocó la frente y a continuación le dijo solo a ella:

- Ya sé...es por eso ¿verdad?- hablo misteriosamente sabiendo algo que él habia descubierto en ese preciso momento y que ella era la única que lo sabía.

- Sí...es...eso- dijo en un suspiro entrecortado mientras su mirada aún seguia perdida y le contestaba automaticamente sin sentimiento alguno reflejado en su voz.

- Entonces iré a por ella y después a por tí- rió por lo bajo cerca de su oído y prosiguió- tú sigues siendo solo mía, no lo olvides jamás.

De pronto algo brilló en la frente de Kagome con una luz muy fuerte e intensa que cegó a todos allí presente y cayó lentamente hasta tocar el suelo el cual nunca llegó a tocar completamente.

Inuyasha se pudo soltar de aquellas horrible cosas que lo detenian ya que estas se debilitaron de súbito en el momento en que el joven oculto soltó a la joven doncella pudiendo así el hanyou cortarlas y fue corriendo a coger a Kagome en plena bajada dando un gran salto mientras la abrazaba y se daba cuenta de que estaba inconsiente pero despierta aunque no logro ver marca de la frente. La tapó medio-medio con su haroi rojo hecho con la piel de las ratas de fuego como pudo y la cogió mejor en sus brazos aún de rodillas en el suelo mientras la miraba inspeccionandola para acegurarse de que estaba en perfecto estado sin ninguna herida.

- Cuidala, si quieres protegela, pero ten presente que ella me pertenece a mí, solo a mí.- hablo el joven misterioso desde el cielo mientras lo miraba y a la vez lo desafiaba a decir lo contrario a lo que Inuyasha le respondió

- Miserable, como te has atrevido a siquiera poner tus aquerosas manos encima de ella- gritó furioso el semi-demonio -te mataré canalla aunque se me valla la vida en ello y sea lo último que haga.

- Tú la rechazaste cuando ella te invitaba a tenerla, te apartaste de ella bruscamente hiriendo sus sentimientos, ahora no reniegues de lo que hago o no-dijo fríamente aquel muchacho mientras lo reprochaba de aquel cruel error que Inuyasha había cometido -ahora es mía y de nadie más y tendrás que aceptarlo quieras o no.

En ese instante se fue por el cielo oscuro en aquella esfera roja creada anteriormente para guardar el cuerpo de Kagome dejando atrás a un hanyou enfurecido por la actitud del muchacho y a una chica inconsiente de la realidad en los brazos de este.

Después de unos momentos el joven y fuerte hanyou miró a la doncella en sus brazos con ternura mientras intentaba arreglar sus locos pensamientos revueltos en su mente que trabajanban desde hace unos momentos al cien por ciento.

De pronto aparece un chico con cabello de color negro y atado a una coleta de caballo alta, cola de un lobo salvaje y muy enfadado, sobretodo al ver una escena de lo más escandalosa en esos tiempos y en los del futuro: Kagome estaba totalmente desnuda, con solo un trapo ensima que era nada más y nada menos que el haroi de cierto joven ojidorado que casualmente estaba en los brazos de este, él estaba mirandola sensualmente y ella también estaba viendole a los ojos sin decir nada con los labios entreabiertos, sus cuerpos muy unidos, demasiado, ya que solo los separaban de sus labios unos centímentros escasos.

- ¡ESTÚPIDO! -dijo Kouga cegado por la ira al ver la escenita que había en frente de sus ojos -¿qué haces con mi mujer? chucho apestoso, alejate de ella inmediatamente, AHORA.

- ¡¡Callate!! lobo sarnoso -gritó Inuyasha al verlo en ese estado y oirle decir lo que decía -ella no es tu mujer, entiendelo de una buena vez por todas, nunca ha sido tuya y nunca lo será -habló él harto de su comportamiento y de las tonterias que continuamente decía.

Kagome abrió más sus ojos y aún inconsiente se separó, con un empujón no muy fuerte ni brusco, sino con cuidado y gentilmente de los brazos de Inuyasha, que de la sorpresa no puso demasiada resistencia soltandola y mirandola ya que su haroi se calló del cuerpo de la mujer en frente de él dejandola así desnuda a sus ojos.

El youkai lobo iba a pegarle un gran puñetazo en la cara del hanyou, pero al ver lo que la joven sacerdotiza del futuro hizo fue a cogerla para intentar protegerla de las miradas del joven mitad perro, ya que creía que solo él tenía el privilegio de verla así, cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso, ella le separó bruscamente con unos de sus grandes poderes espirituales de miko mandandolo a una gran distancia de ella y dejandolo inconsiente en el suelo.

Inuyasha salió del shok que tuvo al verla usar sus poderes de esa forma y contra el demonio lobo que la cortejeaba, del cual de una forma u otra se alegró de que le haya dado su merecido por decir que ella era su mujer, y cogió su haroi rojo lo más rápido que pudo mientras se acercaba a ella y se lo puso en sus hombros femeninos que se agitaban por su respirar agitado para reponerse del cansansio por el esfuerzo usado en el ataque, después la abrazó lentamente y con cuidado, pero con firmeza por la espalda mientras le decía en el oído en un leve susurro que solo ella pudo oir: yo te protegeré, confía en mí.

Ella se sorprendió al principio por que no lo esperaba ya que estaba concentrada en su _`oponente´_ pero después se tranquilizó al oir aquella frase dicha en su oído y se dejó caer en aquellos fuertes y grandes brazos que la rodeaban completamente y que, de alguna forma u otra, sentían que la protegían del peligro que creía la acechaban.

Se fue girando lentemente y poco a poco para poder ver la cara del joven muchacho que la aferraba a ella y la protegía para poder sentirse mejor en sus brazos y mirarle a los ojos para confirmar que no era un enemigo.

Él cedió a su reclamo mirandole a los ojos, sintiendo miles de sentimientos a la vez y después de estar tan cercas sus bocas y mirandose por largo rato alos ojos, él la levantó en sus brazos en la misma forma que lo hacen los recién casados con sus esposas y la llevó a casa de Kaede lo más rápido que pudo a través de los arboles.

Continuara

bueno ¿que pasara ahora con los dos tortolitos? ¿quien sera el chico misterioso? ¿como raccionará Kouga ante todo esto? ¿que sera aquel brillo en la frente de Kagome? estas preguntas y muchas mas aqui en _verdad o solo ilusion _no os perdais la continuacion y seguir atentos xao y besos


	2. Recordando: eres mía

Bueno queridos lectores perdon po la espera, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi loca historia, creo que no hace falta decir que Inuyasha **NO **pertenece, ya quisiea yo, en fin espero que disfruten del capitulo y me dejeis reviews me animaria mucho tener alguno

_**Capitulo2. Recordando: eres mía**_

Kouga, medio inconsiente en el suelo a seis metros enfrente de la joven miko que lo había lanzado lejos de ella, la veía muy perplejo intentando asumir lo que había ocurrido y porqué su querida Kagome le había hecho semejante cosa.

Ya de noche del siguiente día, cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo alumbrando con su luz a todo aquel que la miraba y estaba al alcance de su vista, en la cabaña de la anciana, muy sabia y respetada Kaede, aunque en esos momentos no estaba ya que se había ido ha recoger algunas hiervas medicinales, después de haber atendido a la muchacha dejandola descansar y poniendole ropa limpia y seca y, por supuesto, apropiada ya que no hace falta ni decir que el haroi del joven hanyou mal puesto no era ni siquiera una vestimenta. Inuyasha miraba desde una esquina a Kagome, que se encontraba en un amplio futón profundamente dormida y con la repiración mucho mas calmada, con ojos realmente preocupados y al acercarse fue recordando todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

_Noche anterior_

A la orilla de un hermoso y cristalino lago y a la luz de la luna llena, la cual se reflejaba con emoción sobre este, estaban sentados en las raíces que sobresalían de un gran árbol, Inuyasha y Kagome, totalmente solos ya que sus amigos habían tenido que irse a hacer algunas cosas en ese pequeño descanso que se habian tomado después de aquella pequeña lucha contra uno de los sirvientes de Naraku, del cual habían salido victoriosos y con una pista muy importante para encontrar los fragmentos restantes que poseía el hanyou araña, pero iban despacio ya que no había sido facil y tenían que descansar, no sin que antes cierto hanyou hubiera dado a conocer su punto de vista y opinión sobre aquello. Sango se había ido a su antigua aldea de exterminadores de demonios para arreglar su hiraikotsu, ya que este había sido raguñado y se mantenía de una sola pieza por milagro. Miroku había decidido ir a visitar a su padre adoptivo, Mushin, para ver si se encontraba en buen estado y recoger más pergaminos sagrados ya que en aquel monte se purificaban mejor. Shippo lo había acompañado, por petición de Sango, para que no se perdiera por el camino con alguna hermosa muchacha que pasara por ahí. Kagome había pensado en irse a su tiempo para ponerse al día en el colegio con las tareas, más sin embargo había desechado esa idea en cuanto vio a Inuyasha a los ojos, pues en ellos se reflejaba la tristeza de ser abandonado otra vez. Su interior gritó de alegria cuando vio el cambio drástico en los ojos de este, al decirle que ella se quedaba con él. Sus ojos habían pasado de la melancólica tristeza a la enorme alegria que sentía, y que por mucho que quiera ocultarlo, sinceramente no podia. Y ahora ahí estaban, con aquel hermoso paisaje, pensando uno sobre el otro, en lo que decirle o que hacer, ya que era una situación un poco incomoda.

-Kagome-dijo un tanto preocupado un hermoso y espectacular joven de pelo plateado como la luna llena que había en ese momento y ojos color miel con un extraño brillo tal vez causado por la luna o tal vez por cierta persona que tenía a lado-¿te ocurre algo?

-No...me pasa nada-dijo en un suspiro cortado una muy pensativa muchacha de pelo azabache y ojos de color chocolate fundido y tez palida con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas-¿por qué?

-Por nada-respondió Inuyasha rapidamente causando extrañeza y duda en la joven que estaba a su derecha, llamando así toda su atención sin querer.

-Ah...porque no vamos al lago a bañarnos-preguntó la chica con toda la inocencia del mundo-¿te apetece?

-Pero...¿que cosas dices?-dijo un sonrojado, pero muy sonrojado Inuyasha, nervioso porque comenzo a mover su pie izquierdo muy rápidamente, hecho que pasó inadvertido por la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no? ¿qué hay de malo?-preguntó sorprendida mientras se giraba para verle con total claridad y cara a cara-no hay nadie aquí, estamos solos.

-¡PORQUE NO!-gritó desesperado nuestro hanyou preferido y querido, cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y se giró bruscamente para abrir los ojos y mirarle a la cara-hay mucho de malo, ¿es qué no lo entiendes?

-¡NO! no lo entiendo-dijo totalmente exaltada para después coger aire y espulsarlo despacio, y ya más calmadamente le dijo-no se lo diremos a nadie, vamos corre, date prisa, ven

A penas acabó de decir estas palabras, salió corriendo hacia el lago y quitandose la ropa en el camino a la refrescante agua, dejandose solo los interiores, es decir las bragitas que daba la casualidad que eran rojas al igual que su sujetador, que también se los dejó puesto. En cualquier otra situación o momento le habría dado vergüenza mostrarse así en frente de él, pero ahora no había nadie y la luna estaban tan hermosa en el cielo estrellado, era como si la controlara y le dejara hacer locuras solo por esa noche, tenía la sensación de que podía entregarsele a Inuyasha sin pensar en una mañana, ni en el dolor que ese mañana traía consigo pero al parecer Inuyasha no sentía esa sensación en su cuerpo, o eso creía. Se metió en el frío liquido de un saltó, bajando así la temperatura de que su cuerpo había adquirido y que era como si estuviera en llamas, ya dentro, y con el calor controlado, lo llamó con ojos sensuales pero inocentes.

-Ven, esta buena el agua, vamos date prisa quieres, por favor-le dijo desde el lago la joven muchacha totalmente húmeda por causa del agua.

`No sé...¡no!, pero...se ve tan hermosa, tan , tan...¿qué cosas pienso?-pensó mientras la miraba y decidia pasar menos tiempo con el monje libidinoso que tenía por amigo y después dijo muy bajito y con duda y miedo en su voz-no sé...

-Corre,ven, por favor Inuyasha, ven, hazlo por mí -suplicó la muchacha suplicandole que fuera al lago con ella.

-Está bien-gritó al verla totalmente empapada, rogandole y dejando de luchar contra sí mismo al verle la cara con ese brillo de luna que tenía y los ojos con ese brillo especial que poseía por él.

Corrió hacia el lago, pero sobre todo hacia ella, lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas mientras en el camino se quitaba la parte de arriba de su kimono dejandose únicamente el pantalón, pero doblandolo a la mitad, es decir hasta la rodilla.

Después entró en el agua de un gran salto haciendo que la joven muchacha que se encontraba dentro del lago se callera sentada en el duro y mojado suelo del enorme lago que se encontraba allí. A continuación comenzaron a jugar mojandose con el agua hasta que quedaron sin querer, ni darse cuenta, en una postura muy singular y comprometedora: Inuyasha, sumergido en el agua, salió de debajo de esta y, cogiendola totalmente desprevenida de las piernas a la doncella con la que habia jugado toda la noche, la subió lo más arriba que pudo sin soltarla. Luego la fue soltando poco a poco para pasar a sostenerla con delicadeza de la cintura, pero con firmeza. Ella, a su vez, lo sostuvo de los hombros fuertemente, para pasar a cogerlo con menos fuerza y más cariñosamente del cuello.

Sus labios quedaron a poquisímos centímetros del otro. Se miraron a los ojos muy apasionadamente trasmitiendose así todo lo que sentía por el otro, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, para luego ir acercandose lentamente más a los labios del otro y ella cerrar poco a poco los ojos. Estaban muy sonrojados con sus mejillas de color carmesí, sus labios ya a milímetros, ya se rozaban cuando de pronto él se apartó bruscamente dejándo así fuera del alcance sus labios.

Ella, al ver lo que hacia su querido hanyou arruinando así el momento, se sorprendió mucho y también se entristeció porque significaba que la rechazaba y que en su mente aún permanecia el recuerdo de la antigua miko que ocupó su corazón y que no lo a abandonado, pero teniendo en su corazón aún una pequeña esperanza le preguntó que le pasaba:

-¿Qué te pas...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta de la cual pendia la pequeña esperanza que tenía su corazón. Se quedó muy, muy quieta mirando al frente, pero con la mirada perdida y sin el brillo que solía tener siempre, y de pronto su poca ropa, excasa, desapareció en la nada dejando un cuerpo totalmente desnudo y empapado. Su cuerpo brillaba bajo la luz de la lunadandole un toque mágico y erotico. Inuyasha la miró primero sorprendido, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaban tranquilamente dando un pequeño paseo cuando vieron el lago y decidieron descansar allí y de pronto Kagome quería bañarse con él y habían acabado a punto de besarse y de repente ella acabó desnuda...un momento, había dicho ¿desnuda?, se puso totalmente sonrojado por ese simple hecho, pero ¿porqué razón acabó desnuda y cómo?, eso comenzó a preocuparlo enormemente.

Alrededor de la joven y bella miko se fue formando poco a poco una gran esfera que la comenzó a subir tan lentamente que apenas se notaba que la subían, a la vez, que ella intentaba sentarse a duras penas y cubrirse lo mejor que podía con sus delgados brazos. Mientras, a Inuyasha lo comenzaban a sujetar unas extrañas cosas que surgían del suelo con forma de horribles raíces verde-moco, y eran muy dificiles de romper, pero lo peor de todo era que no tenía consigo a colmillo de hierro ya que lo había dejado junto con su haroi al pie del enorme y frondoso árbol. De pronto se escuchó una risa malvada de fondo que se fue acercando poco a poco mientras el hanyou que estaba en la orilla del lago sentía como algo se le iba y vio con enorme sorpresa a un muchacho igual a él aunque un poco distinto en todas las formas posibles.

El pelo de aquel extraño era de un negro carbón como la propia oscurida del mismisímo bosque, tenía los ojos tan oscuros que le hacía competencia al cielo en plena noche de luna nueva y el traje era exactamente como el de Inuyasha pero estrañamente negro como su pelo, sus orejas eran de perro como el de nuestro hanyou, pero más grandes, puntiagudas y oscuras.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó un sorprendido y extrañado hanyou, pero a la vez enfurecido por hacerle eso a SU Kagome, si lectores habeís leído muy bien, SU Kagome, porque solamente era de él.

-¿Yo?...pues yo soy tú pero no soy tú exactamente-dijo riendose ante su juego de palabras, liando más al hanyou que se encontraba amarrado y luchando por soltandose de esas estrañas raíces que lo detenían y le impidían saltar sobre ese malnacido.

-¿Có...Cómo que yo?-paró de luchar por un momento mientras le prestaba toda su atención a lo que decía aquel sujeto.

-Sí, tú. Soy Inuyasha oscuro.-dijo con orgullo y arrogancia poniendole más peso a sus palabras.

-¿Oscuro?-preguntó totalmente desorientado ante tal confeción e intentando asumir sus palabras que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

-Sí, el que odia a los humanos, desea más poder, para ser exactos la perla de Shikon No Tama. El que desea matar sobretodo a Kikyo y después a Naraku y el que desea, sobre todas las cosas, poseer, amar, hacerla mía a Kagome.-esclamó alzando la voz mientras se emocionaba al decir todas aquellas cosas.

-¿Pe...pero...cómo es posible?-preguntó Inuyasha en su intento de comprender todo y sacarle la máxima información posible.

-¿Cómo?...pues, ya que tú, por tu estupido orgullo que no soporto, la rechasaste cuando se te estaba entregando solo a tí, me hartaste y decidí hacerla sola totalmente mía, poseerla, aunque tu no lo sientas, YO haré lo que TÚ no puedes.-habló acentuándo los pronombres de la última frase dicha.

-Grrrrrr.....

___________*____________

`Maldito seas´-pensó Inuyasha totalmente enfurecido-`si te hubiera aceptado, nada de esto estuviera pasando, Kagome, lo siento muchisímo, si no nos hubieramos conocido no pasarías por todo esto, es sólo culpa mía´

Pensó con amargura y seriamente esto, a la vez que estaba acariciando su hermoso y sedoso cabello.

`Qué es esto´-pensó-`pero si es...´

Nota autora:

¿qué será lo que vio Inuyasha? ¿quién es exactamente el nuevo personaje y qué hará a nuestros protagonistas? ¿Kagome se repondrá y recordará algo? ¿qué perdió Inuyasha exactamente cuando apareció este singular y nuevo personaje? ¿cómo raccionarán los otros? estas y más preguntas ¿se resolveran algún día? sigan leyendo y descubranlo

el proximo capitulo es: _La marca: Kagome y Kikyo_

No os lo perdaís y por favor dejadme reviews.


	3. La marca: Kagome y Kikyo

Aloha! Antes de que me comencéis a tirar tomates y otras verduras, os voy a dar una excelente explicación del porque aun no he publicado y es que no he podido. Veréis o mas bien leeréis y es que tanto con esta historia como con la otra (_Juego del destino_) he tenido serios problemas técnicos y no es de esta pagina exactamente sino de donde escribo ya que cada vez que lo hacia se me borraba y no lograba encontrarlo. Harta de escribir tanto, intente buscar las copias perdidas pero ni rastro, así que lo que hice fue descargarme otra vez _Word _pero me salio mal la jugada ya que tampoco me funcionaba. Me enfadé muchísimo y borre todo, lo que se dice todo. Todos aquellos programas que no me iban y otra vez a empezar desde el principio. Además estaban los estudios y los asuntos familiares así que hasta este momento de paz y tranquilidad no he podido hacer nada. espero que me perdonéis y que sigáis leyendo mis historias. Intentaré publicarlas más a menudo pero ni yo me fío de mi misma así que tendréis que esperarme.

Inuyasha **NO** me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie que no sea Rumiko Takahashi y no se admiten pasaportes ni DNI falsos. Con esto dicho damas y caballeros, espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3. La marca: Kagome y Kikyo**_

En la frente de la hermosa muchacha había una marca en forma de la esfera de Shikon no Tama y en medio de esta estaba nada más ni nada menos que la cara de Inuyasha oscuro, aquel joven tan misterioso que apareció reclamando a Kagome como a su hembra, que retó al propio guerrero Inuyasha y que dejó una extraña marca en la frente de la bella sacerdotisa.

-¿Inu…yasha?-preguntó una medio inconsciente miko despertándose después de estar así durante más de 12 horas y alertando al muchacho que se encontraba muy cerca de ella en aquella pequeña cabaña que le pertenecía a una ya conocida miko.

-Si…dime. ¿Te ocurre algo?-dijo Inuyasha acudiendo al llamado de la joven rápidamente sentándose a un lado del gran futón para acomodarse y poder conversar con ella más cómodamente apoyando sus grandes y fuertes manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella y sin darse cuenta acercando su perfecto rostro al de la chica mientras le prestaba su total atención.

-Ah…nada. ¿Qué ha pasado?-volviendo a la realidad de golpe al darse cuenta de que el rostro del hanyou estaba demasiado cerca del suyo y notando como la temperatura de su cara y su cuerpo aumentaba a gran velocidad y no era por estar dentro del futón exactamente.

-Oh nada, nada ¿Por qué?-hablo sin darse cuenta de los grandes efectos que causaba sobre la joven que se encontraba en esos momentos a poca distancia acorralada en aquel pequeño futón bajo su merced y totalmente sonrojada.

-Porque me siento algo extraña-confesándose ante el chico mientras giraba el rostro y solo se atrevía a mirarlo de reojo rogando a Kami por que él no se diera cuenta de los cambios que se producían en su temperatura corporal.

-Ah…valla, así que algo extraña-pensó el hanyou en alto sin querer y sin darse cuenta de que la poderosa miko del futuro lo estaba escuchando atentamente y ahora lo miraba a los ojos mientras él miraba al vacío pensando en las palabras que la joven acababa de decirle.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, una hermosa, joven y muerta, aunque no exactamente del todo, miko iba caminando por el bosque intentando encontrar paz para su alma pero por lo visto no lograba hallarla. La eternamente joven miko que correspondía al nombre de Kikyo, en medio de su paseo divisó la figura del hanyou en medio de las sombras de los inmensos árboles del camino. Ella, pensando que era realmente el hanyou que conoció hace tiempo atrás y el que le daría la libertad que como miko no tenía, se dirigió hacia él sin apenas inmutarse ante su presencia recibiendo por parte de él su risa llena de burla apenas audible como bienvenida. Aquella miko muerta se detuvo en seco y giro su rostro y parte de su cuerpo hacia su dirección mientras en su rostro se notaba la sorpresa de escucharlo reírse así en su cara y sin demora alguna se atrevió a preguntarle que le pasaba para que se riera así.

-¿A mí?...-preguntó algo sorprendido el hanyou deteniendo la risa que le entró al verla pasar sin siquiera mirarlo momentos antes, a él que tanto había dado por ella y así le respondía y en su mente surcó la duda de que cara pondría el verdadero hanyou del cual procedía y formaba parte si hubiera visto el acto.

-Sí, a ti-respondió ella llamando su atención y rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se había realmente sorprendido de verlo parado entre las sombras y no correr hasta ella como lo hacía siempre, además ella siempre lo llamaba para que él acudiera como si de un títere se tratara pero esta vez él había aparecido ante ella por sorpresa y estaba aún en las sombras mientras se reía de quien sabe que cosa.

-Yo soy Inuyasha oscuro, Kikyo.

-¿Inuyasha oscuro?-dijo ahora sí totalmente sorprendida ante su respuesta. `Ya no eres solo un hanyou solitario y tonto que anda con una pandilla de estupidos inútiles sino también que ahora eres un loco´ pensó la joven para sus adentros.

-Sí y no me ocurre nada- respondiendo a la primera pregunta que le formuló mientras aún estaba apoyado en aquel grueso árbol que encontró cuando vio a lo lejos a la miko y decidió esperarla ahí parado.

-Ja, ja,, ja, Inuyasha oscuro ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír

-No te estoy haciendo reír, tú te ríes sola-dijo algo molesto, ya comenzaba a gastársele la paciencia y él era caracterizado de tener muy poca, casi nula. Desde pequeño aquella virtud no fue su fuerte ya que hasta su madre se lo mencionó una vez mientras criticaba a los nobles que vivían con ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupada. No era normal esa actitud en Inuyasha, bueno sí pero no se comportaba así con ella sino más bien con los enemigos mientras le respondía a sus comentarios insultantes.

-Nada, ya te dije antes ¡NADA!- se estaba ya hartando, si seguían así no dudaría en clavarle sus garras en su frágil cuerpecito de barro y acabar con ella en ese instante, por esa razón fue que no pudo contenerse y la ultima palabra se la gritó en la cara mientras en su mirada comenzaba a aparecer la furia.

-No me grites que no estoy sorda-habló alzando la voz ella también, aunque no podía en su interior ocultar su sorpresa de haberlo escucharlo por primera vez gritarle a ella, a la primera persona que no lo había marginado del todo hace 50 años.

-Bueno, basta de cháchara, ahora será mía, Kikyo- ya había llegado a su tope, hace rato que había llegado pero se contuvo solo por una razón, ella era Kikyo y le debía cierto respeto por quien fue en antaño.

-Yo no estoy de cháchara y ¿cómo es eso de que voy a ser tuya?-dijo ya harta de esa extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con al único que había llamado amor estando viva.

-Pues que vas a ser mía-tan simple como se escuchaba en esos momentos y tan complejo según como lo entendiera cada uno que lo oía.

-Explícate quieres-dijo ya harta y enojada de esa estupida charla que estaba teniendo con el hombre por el cual murió en el pasado y que lo único que estaba haciendo ahora era enredarla.

-Te voy a controlar y hacerte mía, mi criada, mi esclava, etc. y después iré a por Kagome mi verdadero amor-suspiró al nombrarla e imaginarla en sus brazos para él solo sin nadie en medio que los molestaran mientras la tomaba como suya y la oía gemir su nombre totalmente descontrolada, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos por la miko que tenía delante y se parecía mucho a la mujer que controlaba su mente.

-¿Tu…tu verdadero amor?-habló incrédula ante aquellas palabras, no podía creerse que su propia reencarnación le quitara al hanyou así por así cuando a ella le había costado la vida hacerse un hueco en el corazón de aquel cabezota y orgulloso muchacho y como no podía creérselo no se lo creyó.

-Sí mi verdadero amor ¿pasa algo malo con eso?

-Ja, ja, ja-rió totalmente divertida después de analizarlas detenidamente y llegar a dos conclusiones: una era que Inuyasha quería ponerla celosa, si así era ella no se le mostraría jamás esa faceta y la otra era que se había vuelto loco por algún hechizo echado por Kagome para que cayese a sus pies y si era eso ella lo rescataría.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó desconcertado ahora él. Su plan era tener en pascuas a Kikyo todo el tiempo y ponerla nerviosa e histérica hasta marcarla no que se riera sin ton ni son de ¿él?

-De ti

-¿De mí?... ¿por qué?-sus dudas en cierta forma se disiparon pero seguía sin entender nada de nada, ¿qué tenía él de gracioso para que ella, que nunca se reía, se ria ahora?

-Por las tonterías que dices que si Inuyasha oscuro, que si Kagome es tu verdadero amor… ¿no son tonterías?- lo miró con una mirara de burla en estado puro, ahora el rol había sido cambiado y ella manejaba la situación, tenía el control.

-No, no lo son

Dicho esto salió de las sombras en las que estaba emergido y se mostró ante ella como realmente era. Esto ocasionó que la joven miko no pudiera decir absolutamente nada por la gran sorpresa que tenía. El que creía su Inuyasha ahora era totalmente distinto, otro que no reconocía y decía cosas que ahora recién llegaban a cuadrarle, pero seguía sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido Inuyasha?-no pudo aguantar preguntar esa frase por tercera vez desde que lo vio -NADA…solo que yo no soy Inuyasha sino INUYASHA OSCURO-volvió a decir ya más que arto de repetir una y otra vez esa misma frase. ¿Acaso tan grande era su ego que no podía creerse que ella ya no era la única en su vida y que él quería a otra persona? Al parecer sí que lo era.

-¿QUÉ?-dijo más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba. No podía creérselo, él no era el Inuyasha de siempre, era totalmente distinto en todas las formas pero a la vez era dos replicas exactas, como ella y Kagome, la mujer que había logrado traspasar la barrera que se imponía ante el chico que una vez quiso y vio más aya de lo que ella logro ver, pero que ahora observaba al no tenerlo junto a ella.

-Lo que has oído y ya basta.-acabó diciendo mientras la cogía de la cintura delicadamente como teniendo romperla al ser de barro pero sin sentimiento en ese acto, la acercó a él muy lentamente y junto sus labios al principios en un rose casto y puro pero que fue tornándose más salvaje y ansioso cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos. Ella, por su parte, no ponía resistencia al principio ya que todavía estaba muy sorprendida pero después fue respondiéndole poco a poco mientras el beso se tornaba más animal. Después él se separó despacio pero a la vez deprisa de ella como si su piel le hubiera quemado pero sin soltarla de la cintura y acercó esta vez su mano a su cara hasta que le tocó la frente como antes lo había hecho con Kagome.

-Ahora eres mía Kikyo-habló él afirmando aún más su agarre en la estrecha cintura de ella sabiendo con antelación lo que sucedería ahora después de haberla besado y haberle puesto aquella marca en su frente.

-Qu…-no pudo terminar la frase que se disponía a decir para a discutir la afirmación que el joven había hecho mientras abría rápidamente los ojos porque se acabó desmayándose en los brazos de este y totalmente desnuda e inconsciente ya que la marca de él enseguida comenzó a brillar en el cuerpo de ella y destruyo la ropa de miko que llevaba puesta en ese momento.

-Ja… ¿con que no ibas a ser mía?-habló el con cierta burla en su voz al verla a su total merced y sin que ella haya siquiera podido evitarlo. Se inclinó levemente para cogerla de las rodillas y dio media vuelta mientras se internaba en el bosque desapareciendo de la vista pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba no solo victoria sino también uno de sus apreciados colmillos caninos.

En la cabaña…

-Sí algo extraña-dijo Kagome inquietándose por la extrema cercanía que tenía en esos momentos con él y también porque estaba tardando en decir algo más. Parecía como si le escondiera algo muy importante que no quiere que ella lo sepa y eso no le gustaba absolutamente nada. Si tenía algo que ver con ella era mejor que se lo dijera ahora y no se lo ocultara más.

-Bueno… ejem…-decía Inuyasha intentando decir algo coherente para poder evadir el tema y el embrollo en el que se había metido por no saber esconder sus pensamientos y decirlos en voz alta cuando estaba ella presente-será porque te desmayaste… sí, por eso será-habló finalmente le hanyou agradeciendo a Kami por su ingenio recién descubierto en una situación tan al limite como en la que se encontraba.

-Ah creo que tienes razón-contestó Kagome dejando el asunto por zanjado, por el momento, pero entonces se acordó de algo muchísimo más importante y urgente del cual debía ocuparse en su totalidad ahora y por lo cual también le sacó un grandísimo sonrojo-lo siento muchísimo Inuyasha, me desmaye en medio de…

-Etto…-dijo sonrojado interrumpiéndola rápidamente para que tampoco siguiera por ese rumbo que ahora había tomado la conversación, por lo que dijo lo siguiente atropelladamente sin darse verdadera cuenta de lo que decía y acabando diciendo algo que tal vez en otro momento ni se le ocurriría decir-no pasa nada Kagome, no te preocupes por eso, ya pasó. Además lo más importante eres tú, mi am…

Kagome lo miró más que sorprendida por la casi confesión que el joven había hecho sin querer en un intento de que ella no continuara nombrando lo que casi hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior. Y ahora era cuando más se arrepentía de haberse desmayado. Por su culpa ahora tendría que soportar a un esquivo hanyou e intentar con todo su esfuerzo volver a la misma situación en la que se encontraba antes de que ocurriera lo que ocurrió cerca del lago. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿por qué razón había perdido el conocimiento en algo tan importante como aquello? ¿es qué acaso el destino no quería que ellos estuvieran juntos? No lo sabía pero intentaría con todas sus fuerzas averiguarlo, y rápido, antes de a cierto hanyou se le pase por la cabeza alejarse aún más de ella.

-Etto… quiero decir… bueno que…

-No te preocupes, ya te entendí-dijo un poco más sonrojada si es que aquello era posible. Sus oídos habían escuchado perfectamente y no se lo había imaginado como casi siempre lo hacía o soñaba. Él le acababa de decir que la amaba a ella sin intención alguna y aún ahora no podía creérselo. Era el sueño más perfecto que estaba teniendo, tanto como esa noche, en aquel hermoso y cristalino lago, donde ella tuvo el gran placer de encontrarse entre los musculosos y fuertes brazos de él, medio desnuda y con un gran calor corporal, a punto de besar los magníficos labios suyos. En fin que por ahora era mejor olvidarse del porqué del desmayo, ya lo averiguaría en otra ocasión.

-Bueno…-intentando cambiar de tema sin aún fijarse en la mirada deseosa de su compañera pero sí de su olor corporal ya que este había dado un giro radical, había pasado de oler simplemente a rosas para ahora oler además a excitación pura y que iba en aumento según pasaba más el tiempo y eso lo único que hacía era volver sus sentidos nublados y a él también, por lo que desesperado preguntó-¿tienes hambre?

-Ah… esto… claro, sí un poco

-Te voy a traer algo para comer ¿entendido? -preguntó un poco nervioso al ver su esplendida sonrisa solo y únicamente para él, sin arrepentimiento, temor, miedo o incluso odio, solo ternura, sinceridad, fidelidad y muchísimo amor. No sabía como había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ella ni tampoco sabía como haría para vivir sin la perdía ya que ahora que la tenía y se había acostumbrado a estar a su lado no podría vivir en un futuro sin su sonrisa sin su olor sin su calor sin su presencia sin su amor.

-Sí, gracias Inuyasha-sonriéndole con todos los sentimientos que sentía por él en esos momentos a flor de piel mientras sin querer sus alientos chocaban más y más al haberse acercado más sus caras al otro en un intento de obtener una mayor intimidad y confidencialidad entre ambos.

Entonces el hanyou se dio cuenta de tres cosas importantes en los que estaba vinculada la mujer que tenía enfrente. Primero era que estaba nariz con nariz el uno del otro, casi acostándose encima de futón y en una cabaña totalmente sola en la que era casi improbable que alguien viniera a molestar en un buen tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para hacer suya a la muchacha y marcarla como su hembra y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro ya que el otro Inuyasha no los molestaría nunca más. Segundo era que su cuerpo estaba experimentando nuevas sensaciones que estaban más que prohibidas para él al ser solo un estúpido y patético hanyou, pero maldita sea la deseaba, la deseaba más que a nada o a nadie en el mundo y no era solo deseo lo que sentía sino también amor. Y la tercera era exactamente eso, había descubierto que sentía algo más que simple amistad por la joven muchacha.

Había comenzado a sentirlo desde la primera vez que ella había confiado en él a pesar de que la anciana Kaede y todos los aldeanos le habían dicho lo contrario, había confiado en él, un simple hanyou, sin haberlo siquiera conocido ya que solo sabía que se llamaba Inuyasha y nada más. Después al darle la fruta cuando estaba en aquel árbol y sentarse con él para comer. Lo había llamado y lo había preferido a él, en vez de irse a comer con cualquiera de los otros aldeanos. Cuando había estado en peligro había confiado su vida al él que la había tratado tan mal. Siempre a él y no a otro.

Incluso cuando aparecieron Shippo, Miroku o incluso Kouga, lo había preferido a él y él se daba cuenta de eso porque puede que fuera hanyou o incluso idiota pero no era ciego ni tampoco tonto. A veces cuando aparecía Kikyo se despedía más deprisa de ella o adelantaba los hechos para correr hasta Kagome y observarla sin que ella lo notara. Sabía que se alejaba de los demás cuando no estaba él por lo que podía solo concentrarse en ella sin tener que rendirles cuenta a nadie por hacer semejante atrevimiento. Pero volviendo a la realidad en la que se encontraba, se separó prácticamente a regañadientes de ella e intentando disimular el rubor que había aparecido en su rostro.

-Ah… no hay de qué Kagome

Salió casi corriendo de la cabaña en la que se encontraba y dejando sola a la joven sacerdotisa para ir en busca de un poco de comida caliente para esta y ya de paso ir en busca también de la anciana y respetable Kaede, ya que esta se encontraba en la cabaña de su amiga que la había solicitado momentos antes de que Kagome se despertara para un asunto urgente y no podía negarse a semejante petición, había dicho la ya mayor miko, pero ahora que la chica se había despertado ya era hora de decírselo e ir a buscarla para que la viera. Pero su mente y su corazón aún estaban alborotados por haber tenido a la hermosa chica tan cerca de su cuerpo y su boca.

Mientras tanto…

Kikyo se encontraba en una especie de cama alta, también dicho altar, totalmente inconsciente, desmayada y con una manta de color blanca encima de su desnudez. La habitación era amplia pero apenas llegaba la luz, lo único que iluminaba era a la mujer que se encontraba sumergida en un sueño profundo en el medio. En el lugar apenas había muebles que lo adornaran, solo estaban el altar en donde estaba la hermosa miko acostada, un mueble de un color marrón oscuro con apenas tres cajones anchos aunque bajos, con un gran espejo encima de este y una pequeña silla delante suyo para poder sentarse si se deseaba, en un rincón de la estancia.

-Ya te tengo a ti Kikyo. Falta él y ella, pero antes iré a por ti…Naraku.- se logró oír una voz gruesa y ronca entre las sombras de aquel cuarto oscuro y en tinieblas para después dar paso a unas risas que erizaba la piel a cualquiera que las oiga, incluso al propio rey del inframundo.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Nota autora:

Como ya he dicho al principio del capitulo: **lo siento mucho. **Espero que algún día me podáis perdonar. Como recompensa por la espera os daré tres regalos muy especiales. El primero son mis famosas preguntas al final del capitulo:

¿Por qué se siente extraña Kagome? ¿qué le está ocultando Inuyasha? ¿qué planeará Inuyasha oscuro? ¿qué le ocurrirá a Kikyo? ¿se habrá dado verdadera cuenta Inuyasha de lo que siente por la joven miko? ¿quién era aquella sombra en la oscuridad? ¿y qué habrá pasado con Kouga?

Todas estas preguntas y muchas más en el próximo capitulo, pero ahora viene mi segundo regalo; el titulo del capitulo siguiente: _Capitulo4. La misión_

Pero aún no os valláis porque falta el ultimo y más importante regalo, un adelanto. Sí señores y señoritas, por esta larga y tortuosa espera os daré un adelanto exclusivo del siguiente capitulo:

_Estás en mi castillo… más bien es mi templo_

_Porque me perteneces Kikyo, tú y Kagome me pertenecen ahora_

_Kagome eres mía y de nadie más, que lo sepan todos de una buena vez_

_Kagome… quiero que sepas que yo…_

_Te amo más que a nadie en esta vida_

_Solo sigue a tu corazón_

Esto es todo por hoy, pero seguíd atentos y no dejeis de enviar reviews si os gusta. Un beso y hasta la proxima amigos.


	4. La misión

Aquí estoy otra vez con la continuación completa de una de las historias inconclusas que dejé a la deriva. Para aquellos que habéis esperado la continuación de esta historia: MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS. Sé que no tengo perdón por esta infinita tardanza y sinceramente lo comprendo, lo único que tengo que deciros es que la historia casi ya la terminé por completo y la podréis leer toda muy pronto. Pondré un capitulo cada semana aunque no sé exactamente qué día en concreto así que estad atentos. Mis disculpas otra vez y disfrutad de esta aventura, producto de esta loca imaginación que Kami me ha dado. Hasta la semana que viene.

Inuyasha **NO** me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie que no sea Rumiko Takahashi y no se admiten pasaportes ni DNI falsos. Con esto dicho damas y caballeros, espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

_**Capitulo 4. La misión**_

-¿Qué ha pasado?… -dijo un dolorido youkai lobo mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba lentamente la cabeza intentando apaciguar el dolor que en ese momento sentía- …ah… ¿dónde está ese chucho? ¿y mi mujer? grrr… cuando encuentre a ese perro… se va a enterar… auch-estaba más que furioso consigo mismo, pero más aún con el perro que le había arrebatado a su mujer de sus brazos y había podido consolarla cuando a él lo había golpeado, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Ese era otro acto que le extrañaba, ¿cómo había podido la dulce Kagome hacerle eso a él, que siempre la ha tratado como un caballero y respetado? No lograba entenderlo aunque una cosa sí le quedó clara, aún sin sentido, ella lo elegía siempre a él, pasara lo que pasara, siempre era él, el mundo para Kagome Higurashi era el hanyou Inuyasha. Tal vez el que sobrara era él mismo pero seguiría ahí para ella, aunque nunca lo eligiera, ya que era justamente eso lo que ella hacía, seguir ahí a pesar de todo. Se siguió sobando su cabeza para quitar el dolor, se levantó como el macho que era y se marchó a su guarida con la frente en alto, el corazón partido en trizas pero con una esperanza de que tal vez su sueño se cumpla algún día.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, en un castillo o tal vez en un templo, una joven y hermosa mujer abre lentamente los ojos de un color chocolate delicioso para encontrarse en que estaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida para ella. Kikyo iba poco a poco recobrando el conocimiento y empezando a sentarse en el pequeño altar en el que estaba acostada durante los momentos anteriores.

-Ya despertaste…-sonrió Inuyasha oscuro sentado en una gran silla al fondo de la habitación. Este estaba entre las sombras ya que a pesar de que amanecía allí no llegaba del todo la luz, dándole un toque poderoso y maligno. Con una sonrisa seductora en los labios, dijo sensualmente con la voz ronca de la mañana- buenos días bella durmiente.

-Ah… ¿dónde estoy?-preguntó Kikyo un poco sonrojada como nunca había estado anteriormente en su vida mortal. Miraba alrededor de ella en busca de encontrar algo de confianza pero no había nada ni nadie más que él. Tal vez estaba mal pensar así, pero aquel sujeto le hacía sentir cosas que nunca nadie, ni el autentico Inuyasha, le había hecho sentir y sabía que nadie le haría sentir así de joven, bella y, sobretodo, mujer.

-Estás en mi castillo… más bien es mi templo- dijo con un tono burlón mientras rodaba los ojos y movía las manos de una forma realmente graciosa pero encantadora y muy masculina, o eso le pareció a la joven mujer que estaba en el centro de la habitación, observándolo con un montón de hormonas y mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

-Tu… templo…

En ese momento sintió como la manta de seda roja blanquecina que tenía encima suyo se iba moviendo y trasformando en una especie de vestido para ella. Era largo, más bien arrastraba en el suelo, le tapaba sus brazos y hasta sobraba al final bastante tela, tenía una especie de capucha detrás y por delante dejaban ver un poco las hermosas y terciopeladas piernas de la miko.

-¿Qué es esto...?-preguntó desconcertada Kikyo al verse con aquel traje tan poco decente para alguien tan pura y casta como lo era ella, o por lo menos lo fue en antaño, hace más de cincuenta años, antes de conocer a un hanyou con orejas de perro y al cual engañó fingiendo que le había robado el corazón con el único propósito de liberarse de la carga que le suponía la esfera de Shikon, pero consiguiendo que su vida se acabe no sin antes sellarlo en un árbol, el árbol sagrado: el Goshinboku

-Es tu nuevo vestido, preciosa-respondió Inuyasha oscuro como si la hermosa y joven sacerdotisa no-muerta le hubiese preguntado algo totalmente obvio o incluso estúpido, pero eso no significaba que tenía que ser maleducado con ella, tal vez era porque esto le venía muy grande o porque aún estaba sorprendida y en shock después de todas las cosas vividas durante estos últimos momentos, solo tal vez.

-Mi… mi… ¿nuevo vestido?

-Sí. Bueno sé que Naraku está enamorado de ti… ¿no es así?-respondió esta vez más que exasperado de que repitiera la misma pregunta una y otra vez, y él era educado pero no muy paciente, en eso se parecía más al verdadero Inuyasha. Esta vez fue él el que preguntó antes de que ella volviera a hacer una pregunta estúpida, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que vio en ella hace tanto tiempo? No lograba responderse ni siquiera él mismo.

Se suponía que era inteligencia pero ahora sus preguntas no eran de dieses; así que no podía ser eso. Tal vez su calidez pero ahora no era solo su ánimo frío sino también su cuerpo; así que tampoco podía ser eso. Tal vez su belleza pero Sango era muchísimo más hermosa y también algunas aldeanas que veía en sus largas caminata en busca de los fragmentos, incluso Kagura y la pequeña Rin, que cuando crezca será una hermosísima mujer, sin duda; así que tampoco podía ser eso. Tal vez su forma de escuchar pero él nunca le hablaba sino que escuchaba todo lo que decía la miko a él y a los demás; así que tampoco podía ser eso. Tal vez su forma de verle aunque cada vez que lo veía de forma fría, y siempre era de esa forma, solo miraba a un asqueroso e indeseado hanyou; así que tampoco podía ser eso.

Tal vez su forma de comprenderle sin que él se lo dijera pero nunca lo hizo, porque él quería ser escuchado aunque nunca dijera nada, atendido aunque nunca pidiera nada, pero sobretodo querido aunque nunca pidiera cariño y Kikyo nunca le dio nada de estas cosas; así que tampoco podía ser eso. Tal vez su forma de aceptarlo, pero ella nunca lo aceptó por lo que era sino que le dijo si podía transformarse en humano con la esfera y así ella poder conseguir su libertad ya que seguramente cuando lo hiciera lo dejaría por otro; así que no era eso. Tal vez… tal vez solo era necesidad de estar al lado de alguien y que ese alguien no le dijera que se vaya con palabras, tal vez era la razón de porqué estaba ahí, con ella.

O tal vez era porque estaba unido a una pequeña parte del alma de ella por lo que permanecía a su lado, esa pequeñísima parte que se uniría a la esfera y renacería 500 años en un futuro no muy lejano del lugar y que en un preciso momento ya predestinado volvería atrás para conocerlo y permanecer a su lado para siempre. Hacer todo lo que una vez pidió a gritos de silencio a su encarnación y solo ella podría oírlo y dárselo, porque una cosa estaba clara, solo ella, su reencarnación, su miko preferida, su Kagome podía darle todo sin pedirle nada a cambio y sin que él se lo pidiera.

Ella era inteligente ya que provenía del futuro; era cálida en todos los sentidos, sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios con sus sonrisas solo para él, sus manos al tocarlo para curarlo o solo acariciarlo, su cuerpo entero, su aura, su alma, su todo, incluso sus gritos, enfados y riñas eran cálidos para él; era bella a más no poder ya que solo su belleza debería ser pecado, al ser como un ángel y no estar oculto a los ojos terrestre; era atenta pero sobretodo sabia escucharlo a él, aunque él no dijera absolutamente nada, ella estaba a su lado en silencio o incluso le preguntaba y no paraba hasta que él se lo dijera, aunque fuera una cosa insignificante ella lo guardaba como el más grande tesoro jamás descubierto; era observadora pero cuando lo miraba a él podía notar el brillo especial que solo logró verlo en su niñez a su madre, pero que volvía a verlo con más fuerza arrasándolo todo a su paso con destino su propia alma, ese brillo de amor, cariño, no compasión sino comprensión.

Ella lograba comprenderlo en todo momento, cuando necesitaba un abrazo consolador ella estaba allí abrazándolo, cuando necesitaba ser escuchado ella no paraba hasta que él hablara, cuando necesitaba comer algo ella le ofrecía comida de su tiempo futuro, cuando necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado ella estaba ahí siempre, incluso en las sombras, cuando él necesitaba de sus sonrisas ella se las ofrecía encantada, cuando necesitaba un "siéntate" ella se lo decía, incluso cuando necesitaba un beso ella también se lo daba, siempre se lo daba todo; ella siempre lo aceptaba tal y como era y se lo repetía continuamente, ya sea a gritos de furia, o sollozos de llanto contenido o derramado, o en sonrojos en momentos íntimos o incluso en susurros de agonía o placer, siempre le decía que lo quería tal cual era y que no lo cambiaría por nada de nada.

Esto no era ninguna necesidad de estar con alguien porque sí, no, esto era la necesidad de estar con ella porque sí, porque la necesitaba a cada segundo, la extrañaba cada vez que se iba a su época, la quería a su lado siempre a cada momento y para él solo, por Kami, la amaba como nunca amó, ni ama, ni amará a nadie en su larga y patética vida casi inmortal. Entonces oyó a lo lejos en sus pensamientos una voz chillona que requería su atención y no tuvo más remedio que dársela.

-¡No!… era Onigumo quien estaba enamorado, no él-dijo como recalcando algo más que obvio ya que lo era, pero lo hacía sobre todo para darle la contraria a su nuevo raptor y enloquecerlo, lo que ella si sabía era que Inuyasha, oscuro o no, tenía poca paciencia, es decir era muy impaciente y eso lo aprovecharía a su favor.

-Ya, pero Naraku es Onigumo-aquella forma de retarlo y contradecirlo siempre hasta en las más mínimas cosas sacándolo de sus casillas Kagome lo heredaba sin duda de la miko aquí presente y ya descrita. En Kagome le divertía hasta cierto punto de él seguir su juego de contradicciones y al final enredarse ellos mismo y tener que dejar que sus compañeros elijan por ellos e internarse en una nueva lucha de miradas, lo que ella nunca sabría era que él se perdía en su mirada chocolate y le encantaba hacerlo. Pero en Kikyo ya comenzaba a aburrirle, no era lo mismo ni de lejos, en ella se veía tonto e incluso patético.

-Sí, tienen el mismo corazón pero no la misma personalidad, vida, deseos, metas…- decía despreocupadamente y con indiferencia mientras movía la mano en círculos y miraba por la puerta corrediza de la habitación hacía el exterior en busca de algo que solo ella sabría que estaba buscando queriendo captar la completa atención del joven muchacho que estaba en la misma habitación a sola con ella y consiguiéndolo con completo éxito.

-Ya veo. La razón de esto es que quiero que vayas donde Naraku y lo atraigas para acá. Eso sí, lo quiero solo, ¿entendido?- entrelazó sus propios dedos y apoyó la cabeza entre ellos mientras colocaba los hombros en los pasamanos del sillón y se inclinaba hacia delante mirándola directamente a los ojos, intimidándola con sus palabras. Sabía que tenía ese efecto en ella y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Él no era como el otro Inuyasha, él si podía hacer lo que el otro no podía y una de esas cosas era intimidar a la propia Kikyo.

-Y ¿por qué he de hacerlo?-preguntó tímidamente pero a la vez con decisión a contradecirle en todo lo que él quisiese. Había conseguido intimidarla pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer tal fácilmente ante él, si la quería tendría que esforzarse para conseguirla, sí señor.

-Porque me perteneces Kikyo, tú y Kagome me pertenecen ahora- en ese momento le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas, sí, era su original y única sonrisa torcida que solo él sabía hacerla y utilizarla a su favor en momentos como este, en los que necesitaba tener cierto control sobre una persona. Lo usaba solo para Kagome pero, pidiendo a Kami que ella lograse perdonarlo, quería ver que es lo que hacía en Kikyo, si podía por algunos momentos breves dominar a la fierecilla que era su amada Kagome, podría hacer lo que él quisiese en la sumisa sacerdotisa que estaba enfrente suyo.

Kikyo, por su parte, se había perdido sin intención alguna en los ojos oscuros como dos lunas tapando dos soles formando así dos maravillosos eclipses que con solo verlos puedes perder la vista y los cuales tenía enfrente suyo y, cuando él le brindó aquella fantástica sonrisa que brillaba con luz propia, no supo qué hacer, ni que decir, ni nada de nada, su mente se había quedado incluso más blanco que su habitual ropa de sacerdotisa que suele usar siempre.

Se había quedado como una estatua, petrificada, sin respiración, sin mente, sin latidos en su frío e inerte corazón, sin nada más que una simple cosa en su cuerpo de barro y almas; una imagen que la invadía de arriba abajo y arrasaba todo lo que había en su interior hasta tal punto de enloquecerla y hacer que se pierda: la hermosa e impactante cara de Inuyasha oscuro, con sus ojos oscuros idénticos a dos soles eclipsados y su sonrisa en las que se lograba ver sus dos largos, mortales y feroces, pero sexy colmillos caninos.

-¿Cómo que te pertenecemos?-preguntó después de haberse recobrado un poco de la anterior imagen vista, bajándose lentamente del altar en el que se encontraba y poniéndose pie con muchísimo cuidado de no caerse y hacerse daño alguno pero más importante parecer idiota de semejante macho que tenía delante suyo.

-Sí, me pertenecen. ¿Recuerdas el beso y cuando te toque la frente?-contestó a la pregunta de la miko y a la vez le preguntó una cuestión que le daría la respuesta exacta a ella, mientras también se levantaba de su cómoda posición y caminaba de forma lenta y sensual hacia el lugar que ocupaba la joven mujer y se detenía a pocos centímetros de ella pero sin llegar a tocarla ni la más mínima parte, haría que ella lo deseara, que deseara su piel, su calor, su contacto, hasta volverla completamente loca por él, y supo que lo estaba consiguiendo al escuchar su voz temblorosa y cortada respondiéndole-Sí …

-Al tocarte te puse una marca. Mi marca, es decir, hagas lo que hagas, vayas a donde vayas, digas lo que digas, lo sabré yo y cada vez que te necesite no tendrás otra que venir porque la marca te obligará quieras o no, ¿entendiste?-decía mientras hacía leves amagos de acercarse a ella y tocarla pero que nunca pasaba de simple insinuaciones, también la miraba y se la comía con los ojos, viéndola de arriba abajo cada vez que se alejaba un poco para después, acercarse otra vez hacía su boca un poco más cerca que la anterior vez y alejándose de inmediato a una distancia un poco más grande.

-Sí, entendí-esta vez Kikyo había caído en el extraño juego que su captor había comenzado e intentaba en cada oportunidad acercarse más a él para que la tocase y la besase, pero sin resultado ni mucho menos éxito y frustrándose al verlo parar y hablar con voz seria y firme, mientras subía su barbilla y la miraba desde arriba con arrogancia y ego.

-Bien. Ahora ve y haz lo que te dije.

Brilló con una luz entre rosado intenso y lila oscuro la marca que poseía en la frente, sus ojos perdieron su brillo original y obtuvo otro brillo más rosáceo dentro, en el centro de sus pupilas. Su propio cuerpo dejó de responderle a sus órdenes y respondió a las órdenes de él, de su nuevo amo.

-Sí-respondió la miko no-muerta, pero tampoco viva, mecánicamente ante la anterior orden en contra de su propia voluntad mientras asentía con la cabeza y se ponía del todo firme, subía la barbilla y lo miraba con altanería, orgullo y ego a su señor.

Entonces de la nada un pequeño viento impregnado de un extraño poder comenzó a rodearla formando un circulo a su alrededor y del cual comenzó a aparecer una esfera oscura que subía hasta unirse encima de su cabeza y que poco a poco la iba cubriendo a ella entera, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la coronilla de la cabeza.

-Toma esto Kikyo- dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña y oscura esfera en la delicada mano a la poderosa, pero débil miko por culpa de cierto hanyou oscuro arácnido que buscaba con desesperación la esfera de Shikon no Tama para ser invencible y dominar el mundo que hoy por hoy conocemos y el cual ella tenía la misión de capturar ahora, antes de que la esfera se completase entera.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó mirando la pequeña esfera que tenía entre sus largos, blanquecinos y fríos dedos con extrañeza y recelosamente mientras la alzaba a la altura de sus ojos y le daba lentamente la vuelta para observarla mejor, confiaba y se sentía segura a lado de su nuevo señor pero su instinto le gritaba que no lo hiciera porque él la traicionaría en cualquier momento. Eso ella lo sabía pero no le importaba nada en absoluto solo quería y necesitaba estar a su lado, bajo sus órdenes.

-Cuando ya tengas a Naraku tira esto al suelo entre tú y él y aparecerá un humo. Deja que los rodee y no te preocupes, eso te devolverá al templo.-explicó claramente pero sin responder exactamente a la pregunta de la joven no-muerta, que iba desapareciendo tras la esfera que él mismo creó para trasportarla directa a la misión que le había encomendado.

-Está bien…-fue lo último que pudo decir la miko Kikyo tras recibir las recomendaciones de Inuyasha oscuro, ya que la esfera que se creaba a su alrededor y en la que se ella estaba inmersa, se había completado totalmente tapándola de la vista de su señor y prohibiéndola a ella de poder verlo a él, yendo a dar al oscuro y tenebroso sin mencionar asqueroso y mal oliente castillo del hanyou malvado, Naraku.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Kaede, una joven y hermosa mujer estaba sentada encima de un amplio y cómodo futón originario de Japón, en el que la había autorizado la anciana dueña de dicha cabaña en la que se encontraba recostarla y que el hanyou que tanto amaba había obedecido como fiel perrito faldero, mientras ella estaba inconsciente, después de aquel infortunio que ella no recordaba.

-Aquí está… toma-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella para hincar una rodilla y darle el plato lleno de comida que había ido a buscar, con dos palillos de comer muy usuales en ese lugar, ya sea tanto en el pasado como en el presente o incluso el futuro, y después mirarla mientras ella acercaba a su cara la comida y lo olía.

-Oh… gracias Inuyasha-le dijo a su amor secreto y a la vez no tan secreto antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su sopa caliente que él le había entregado con tanto amor, o eso le había parecido a ella. La verdad es que estaba bastante bien, tenía un riquísimo sabor y hacía que se preguntase quien lo había cocinado para pedirle que le enseñara y poder preparárselo a su queridísimo hanyou perro.

-No hay de qué Kagome-respondió un poco sonrojado ya que Kagome no se había dado cuenta aún, pero también se había sonrojado por el curso de sus pensamientos al estar solamente dirigidos hacia él todo el tiempo. Estaba más que acostumbrado a que ella le diera las gracias siempre, pero cada ocasión era distinta a la otra aunque sea casi idéntica, casi o tanto como ella y Kikyo o así lo veía él, que lo desconcertaba y le causaba pequeños sonrojos como este.

Kagome comenzó a comer lentamente disfrutando cada bocado que entraba en su boca e iba directo a su estomago para hacer la digestión, mientras miraba a Inuyasha de reojo intentando que este no se diese ni la menor cuenta posible, volviendo la vista hacía su plato de comida cada vez que este la miraba, lo que inusualmente hacía mucho este día y no dejaba mucho tiempo para que ella lo contemplara, ya que los otros apenas la veía o eso creía ella ya que la realidad era muy distinta y a la vez no tanto, solo que en esta ocasión los roles habían cambiado.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-preguntó Inuyasha sin ningún remordimiento ni vergüenza de verla tan directamente y sin tapujos de por medio, estaba preocupado y ahora ya no solo era una estúpida y ganada lucha contra ese lobucho de pacotilla, porque aquello quisiese o no ya estaba ganado de antemano y solo tenía que fingir, o no tan fingidos los celos cuando él estaba cerca, pero ahora no era esa la situación.

Ahora luchaba contra sí mismo y se conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que lucharía por Kagome y su amor, costara lo que costara y no pararía hasta obtenerlo. Maldición, aquella chiquilla escandalosa se había metido tan al fondo de su corazón sin darse cuenta mientras lo curaba, que ahora no sabía hasta que punto sería capaz de llegar para tenerla a su lado por siempre. Y esa ignorancia lo frustraba y enloquecía hasta los límites más insospechados.

-Oh… sí…¿algún problema?-pregunto Kagome al notar como su mirada dorada cogía nuevos brillos de distintos sentimientos y como su voz ocultaba preocupación e ira pero preocupándola un poco a ella por como la miraba tan intensamente en aquellos momentos cuando anteriormente nunca había sido así.

-No, ninguno

El hanyou la miró fijamente como si se tratara de la flor más bella de todas en el jardín más perfecto que haya visto jamás en su larga vida semi-demoníaca. La amaba con locura y era correspondido de la misma forma, pero lo peor era que no podía declararse porque posiblemente Naraku intentaría acabar con ella para dañarlo a él, y eso no lo permitiría nunca. Prefería mil veces hacerla llorar y que un día se aleje de su lado para siempre aunque a él le doliese mas y muriese en vida en el momento en que ella cruzase el pozo del tiempo pero con vida que no verla nunca más porque este muerta por culpa suya y su tonto amor.

Pero ahora, con este nuevo enemigo de por medio, no le quedaba de otra que hacerla suya por y para siempre y luchar hasta el final por su vida, incluso hasta contra la propia muerte y sinceramente esa idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Su adorable y preciosa miko tendría que ser suya y formar una familia con él aunque el mundo se ponga en contra. Y con solo pensarlo su corazón daba un vuelco y se ponía a latir a mil por hora, mientras su mente trabajaba para formar una imagen de Kagome con él y sus cachorros correteando alrededor de ellos.

Kagome se dio cuenta enseguida de cómo la estaba mirando primero con amor y un pequeño matiz de tristeza, después con deseo y esperanza y por ultimo con alegría y anhelo e intentó disimular lo más que pudo, pero aún así apareció en su rostro níveo una pequeña línea roja en sus mejillas que fueron cobrando fuerza con el paso del tiempo, hasta cubrir casi todo el rostro, claro indicio de su vergüenza y sonrojo extremo.

_Perspectiva de Inuyasha _

Se ve tan hermosa allí, incluso recién levantada después de estar inconsciente tanto tiempo, sentada sobre su cómodo futón, con el pequeño tazón que yo le traje especialmente para que coma algo y recobre las energías perdidas. Maldito seas, Inuyasha oscuro, cuando te encuentre te vas a enterar, canalla. Serás mi lado oscuro pero Kagome no será tuya al menos que estés dentro de mí. Kagome, eres mía y de nadie más, que lo sepan de una vez por todas el mundo entero.

_Perspectiva de Kagome_

¿Por qué razón me mira así? No lo puedo ni mirar siquiera de reojo. Se daría cuenta si lo hago, pero aún así quiero verlo. Ver como él me mira con sus ojos dorados como dos soles tan tiernamente e incluso podría decir, con amor. Ya no puedo más, me estoy sonrojando muchísimo. Espero que no se fije demasiado, se puede dar cuenta de ello. Maldición, no quita su vista de mí. ¿He maldecido? No puede ser, estar tanto tiempo a su lado me afecta hasta este extremo, pero aún así seguiré a tu lado por siempre Inuyasha por lo menos hasta que tú decidas que ya no me quieres más contigo, solo entonces me iré y no volveré, aunque eso me parte en dos.

-Kagome-habló Inuyasha decidido a declarase ahora para que en el futuro, su lado oscuro no pueda arrebatarle lo único bueno que le ha pasado hasta ahora en la vida, aunque pensarlo era una cosa y hacerlo era otra muy distinta y complicada- quiero que sepas que yo… esto, que yo… quiero decir que yo… que yo…

-Dime Inuyasha-dijo Kagome después de tranquilizarse por el sobresalto y en su intento de sacarle las palabras de su hermosa y sensual boca. Tanto tiempo verlo a escondidas y tanto tiempo deseándolo para ella y, como plus, tanto tiempo con el libidinoso monje Miroku a su lado, la hacían actuar de esa forma tan extraña en ella.

-Que yo…-cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso según los minutos iban pasando en el trascurso del tiempo y él no conseguía más que simples monosílabos y el comienzo de la frase unido a sonidos de nerviosismo y vergüenza, mientras que miraba hacia todos los lados en busca de alguna ayuda exterior divina-Que yo…

-¿Si…?-esta vez Kagome se inclinó un poco más hacia él, en busca de que le haga su confesión aunque sea en susurros inaudibles, la confesión que ella tanto deseaba y que soñaba en sus más locos y disparatados sueños donde el indiscutible protagonista siempre era él y que quería que por una vez no fuera un sueño, sino la pura y verdadera realidad.

_Perspectiva de Inuyasha _

-Que yo…_ (te amo más que a nada en esta vida)_

-Sí, dime…-me dijo mientras me miraba con sus dos lagunas de chocolate fundido que posee por ojos, haciéndome perder en ellas mientras me traspasa con su mirada y me ve el alma descubriendo mis secretos con ello.

-Que yo…_(te protegeré como si fueras mi propia alma)_

-…-esta vez se quedo en un profundo silencio mientras esperaba a que yo continuara mi frase inconclusa dejada en el aire, pero por más que lo intentara simplemente no podía terminarla me dolería que todos mis instintos se hayan equivocado y que ella no me viese más que su compañero de búsqueda y pelea.

-Que yo…_(no te dejaré nunca)_

-¿Qué…?-estaba un poco exasperada y nerviosa, podía notarlo claramente en su voz y también podía notar que intentaba mantenerse calmada y paciente conmigo para que pueda declararme, una razón más para amarla con locura como lo hacía.

-Que yo…_ (estaré junto a ti siempre)_

-…_(¿porqué no puedo decírselo?)_-me miró de una forma fija y penetrante mientras yo me volvía a quedar atrancado con la misma frase de declaración otra vez más.

-Que yo…_(quiero besar tus bellos y hermosos labios)_

_Perspectiva de Kagome_

-Que yo…_ (¿que tú qué, Inuyasha?)_-intentaba mirarme pero su rostro cogía una tonalidad rojiza haciendo que esquivase mi mirada en un intento de coger valor de nuevo para volver a mirarme.

-Si, dime… (_dímelo de una vez, ya no lo ocultes más)_

-Que yo…-suspiró otra vez intentando coger fuerza pero al parecer no era la suficiente ya que se detenía en ese momento y en esa palabra sin llegar a avanzar más. Esta vez no iba a hablar, solo iba a esperar a que el siguiera para ver si él solo podía.

-…_ (vamos, suéltalo)_

-Que yo…-estaba atorándose en la misma palabra una y otra vez y no lograba pasar de ahí pero tenía que ser paciente y con un poco de calma él lograría decirlo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si intentaba apurarlo solo conseguiría evasivas y que cambiara de tema.

-¿Qué…?_ (por favor dilo)_

-Que yo…-solo pude verlo con una mirada fija y penetrante esperando que lo dijese ya de una vez porque estaba comenzando a desesperarme poco a poco por oír su voz diciéndome que me quería, pero ese momento no llegaba.

-…-_(solo sigue a tu corazón)_

-Que yo…-simplemente ya no pude aguantarlo más lo quería con locura, no, lo amaba con locura y mi paciencia es grande pero no infinita y si no lograba sacar lo que tenía dentro él solo, le ayudaría yo a soltarlo por una buena vez. Así que me incline un poco y le susurre una palabra.

-Di-me-lo.

Fue la gota que volcó el vaso ya que Inuyasha se decidió finalmente y se lo iba a decir todo, absolutamente todo de una buena vez por todas. Le iba a decir todas las cosas que quería decirle desde hace bastante tiempo. Le diría que ella era, es y será siempre lo mejor que le ha pasado a su patética vida de medio demonio, que se ha convertido en su mundo, ella y nadie más que ella, que es lo único por lo que se levanta cada mañana, vive cada día solo por y para ella, se acuesta con la esperanza y secreta promesa de un nuevo amanecer y un nuevo despertar y que, en su sueño durante la noche, es ella la única protagonista. La protagonista de su vida es solamente ella, su mundo es ella.

-Que yo…

_Continuará_

Nota autora:

Muy bien, no si lo habéis notado pero esto significa que esta es la historia que continuaré y por tanto, la otra la dejaré ahí inconclusa hasta acabar esta.

Deseo pediros nuevamente disculpas por mi tardanza y por dejar la otra en el almacén. Pero no os preocupéis porque la terminaré, tarde o temprano lo haré. En fin espero tener tantos seguidores como los tuve en la historia _El ladrón Red Rose_ de **Jesireth**. Bueno no tengo nada más que añadir que los regalos que llevo dando desde el comienzo:

1º.- El próximo capítulo se llamará: _**Capitulo 5. Lo que aclama el cuerpo**_

2º.- Las habituales preguntas que hago siempre: ¿Qué sucederá con Kouga? ¿Logrará Kikyo su cometido? ¿Qué planes estará tramando Inuyasha oscuro? ¿Podrá Inuyasha decirle a Kagome todo lo que siente o ocurrirá algo que se lo impida? Y si se lo confiesa ¿cómo reaccionará Kagome ante ello?

3º.- Una pequeña continuación del próximo capítulo:

_¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?_

_Bien, ya te poseo a ti Kikyo y a Naraku, ahora falta Kouga_

_hasta luego, esclava_

_¿Acaso todos esos sentimientos ahora vacíos se los había llevado Inuyasha oscuro?_

_¿Puedo quedarme aquí pensando contigo?_

_miedo a perderla para siempre, que se fuera de su lado teniéndole miedo a él _

Además hay una nueva novedad, en el próximo capítulo habrá… (redoble de tambores)… LEMON. Si señores y señoritas, habrá lemon aunque no será de Inuyasha&Kagome sino de Inuyasha-oscuro&Kikyo. Es no solo necesario sino también importante. Con eso me despido, hasta la semana que viene, bye-bye.


	5. Lo que aclama el cuerpo

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo nada más y nada menos que el capitulo 5. En este capítulo se descubrirán muchas cosas importantes… y hasta habrá un LEMON y todo. No os lo perdáis y ya estáis tardando en leer, je, je, je, je. Y no olvidéis que la semana son 7 días.

Inuyasha **NO** me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie que no sea Rumiko Takahashi y no se admiten pasaportes ni DNI falsos. Con esto dicho damas y caballeros, espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

_**Capitulo 5. Lo que aclama el cuerpo**_

-Que yo…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese preciso momento entró en la cabaña la propietaria de esta, la anciana Kaede, interesada en el bienestar de la joven miko y llevando entre sus manos algunas plantas medicinales que seguramente eran para la recién despierta muchacha del futuro, mientras él se separaba lo más que podía de la joven al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban del otro, tan cerca que podían haberse besado con solo decir "u".

-Hola Kagome, buenos días Inuyasha-habló Kaede sin darse ninguna cuenta del momento tan especial y cariñoso entre esos dos jóvenes que acababa de arruinar en cuanto entró por la puerta en forma de cortina que tenía la cabaña y llevando entre sus manos algunas hierbas medicinales posiblemente para la joven que estaba despierta desde no hace mucho tiempo.

-Hola anciana Kaede- respondió Kagome un poco sonrojada y frustrada por la interrupción que le acababan de hacer, no pudo sentir más que un sentimiento maligno de odio e ira hacia la anciana miko que tenía enfrente pero que enseguida desechó y se culpó por sentirlo, pidiendo perdón a la anciana mentalmente.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada totalmente indignado, se levantó del suelo lentamente pero con firmeza y ocultando su mirada llena de odio e ira acumulada debajo de su flequillo salió de la cabaña sin decir absolutamente nada, dispuesto a ir al bosque más cercano para descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro lo más pronto posible y no explotar delante de nadie que quería y pudiera hacerle daño sin desearlo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado de la aldea anteriormente mencionada, Kikyo ya se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del castillo del hanyou Naraku. Caminó decidida y conocedora de cada hasta recóndito rincón del oscuro lugar en el que se encontraba llegar a una habitación donde se encontraba Naraku, pero sin hacer ni el menor ruido, como si flotara a ras del suelo y consiguiendo así no ser detectada por el dueño del castillo y su presa.

-Hola Naraku-dijo con cierto deje de burla en su voz Kikyo al llegar a la misma habitación donde el hanyou se encontraba mirando a través del espejo de su creación, Kanna, y tal vez buscándola en un intento de hacerle la vida imposible sin esperar que esta vez los roles hayan cambiado, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta para ver la reacción de este y mostrar una sonrisa burlona al observar exactamente lo que se esperaba que sucediera.

-Eh, ¿Kikyo?, ¿eres tú?- habló un sorprendido Naraku que la veía con clara sorpresa que ni siquiera se molesto en disimular y ni aunque lo intentara lo conseguiría, después se dio cuenta de la cara que tendría en esos momentos e intentó controlarse para preguntarle un poco más sereno- ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-He venido para llevarte conmigo al templo-dijo mecánicamente mientras la esfera en su frente brillaba, pero que asombrosamente no logró divisarlo el medio-demonio araña que tenía en frente por culpa del flequillo que la miko poseía y lograba taparlo por completo y se acercó sigilosamente hacía él pero sin disimulo o duda alguna.

-¿A llevarme? ¿A qué templo?-ahora sí que estaba completamente confundido y perdido ante las palabras de ella y sus acciones desde que entró a su castillo, un momento ¿cómo logró encontrar y entrar a su castillo sin que él le diese pistas y permiso para entrar y lo que es peor aún, sin que él se diese cuenta de que ella estaba cerca, muy cerca de él, peligrando así su vida? De repente le entró el terror y pánico al cuerpo, sentimientos que pasaron a confusión cuando oyeron la simple respuesta que la miko le ofreció.

-Al de mi señor

Dicho esto, ella se acercó aún más a él hasta que sus cuerpos estaban unidos y le dio un beso delicado, sin amor pero con firmeza en la boca, poco después de estar así se apartó solo lo suficiente para dejar un pequeñísimo espacio entre ellos y tiró la pequeña esfera entre ellos con una leve fuerza para que esta explosionara, mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de sus brazos hasta su espalda, abrasándolo para sujetarlo con fuerza como se lo ordenó Inuyasha oscuro, pero no llegando a hacer demasiado esfuerzo por causa de la poca resistencia ofrecida, seguramente por la sorpresa de todo lo recién vivido por el hanyou.

Al instante el humo ya los había rodeado a los dos seres y estaba comenzando a dispersarse poco a poco. De pronto, de entre el humo, se pudo ver la silueta de Inuyasha de pie cerca de ellos, mirándolos con sorna a uno y cierto orgullo a otra, pero con la misma sonrisa de burla y ego a los dos.

-Pero si eres tu Inuyasha-dijo Naraku un poco sorprendido al verlo entre el humo que no le dejaba distinguirlo con exactitud pero que si dejaba ver su silueta bien definida, para después dejar paso a la burla de tener a los dos antiguos amantes tan juntos y él aprovecharía la ocasión para idear un plan malévolo en su interior ya que si estaba Inuyasha ahí sus compañeros, pero sobretodo Kagome estaría cerca, y así acabaría con todos de una vez si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Pensaba que eso le favorecía claramente a él ya que Inuyasha estaría destrozado al verlos besarse e intentaría proteger a Kikyo con su propia vida, momento en que él aprovecharía para atacarlo por la espalda y herirlos de muerte pero sin llegar a matarlos del todo, solo para ver la reacción de Kagome sufriendo y regocijarse en su victoria, victoria que nadie podrá parar, ni siquiera los compañeros de este, a los cuales irá matando uno por uno hasta acabar con todos ellos.

-Hola Naraku, soy Inuyasha oscuro-habló lentamente y con burla, dándole la bienvenida y presentándose ante su nuevo invitado-rehén que él mismo había mandado a secuestrar. Vio en su mirada como iban pasando un sentimiento tras otro como en una película de comedia, porque para él eso era, pura comedia. Vio como pasaba de la incredulidad a la sorpresa, de una mirada recelosa a una malévola, de seguridad a alegría psicópata, y de una de duda hasta una mirada de sorpresa absoluta.

-¿Inuyasha qué?-todos los planes que había hecho en su mente se desvanecieron igual al humo que antes le rodeaba al observar al individuo que tenía enfrente suyo y escuchar su saludo. ¿Cómo era eso de Inuyasha oscuro? ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿O era su imaginación que actuaba en su sueño sin su consentimiento? Sea lo que fuera aquel día todos los principios que creía asentados se estaban desmoronando lentamente por culpa de aquella pareja.

-Oscuro… Kikyo ahora.

En ese momento en que Inuyasha oscuro dio la orden sin decirla, Kikyo hizo una barrera purificadora alrededor de Naraku que lo encerró pero que solo le impedía a él salir, no a nadie entrar. Después Inuyasha se puso frente a él, en el límite de la barrera antes creada y alargó su mano para tocarle sin más la frente a Naraku como había hecho en la de Kikyo y Kagome, después de eso se alejó lentamente y el hanyou encerrado y atónito fue transportado inmediatamente a una habitación vacía, la cual estaba rodeada con una barrera idéntica a la anterior solo que mucho más grande, y allí perdió el conocimiento, desmayándose y cayendo en la mitad de esta.

Del suelo comenzó a salir una roca extraña sin ninguna forma definida pero que iba adquiriéndola lentamente, una forma de altar muy parecida a la que existía en la habitación de Kikyo. El cuerpo del hanyou comenzó a brillar igual a como brillaba la esfera que ahora tenía en su frente mientras toda su ropa desaparecía. El cuerpo comenzó a elevarse hasta colocarse encima del altar ya finalizado y el brillo se concentró solo en su frente dejando el cuerpo cubierto con una manta morada oscura y la habitación en la oscuridad más absoluta cuando su frente dejó también de brillar.

-Bien, ya te poseo a ti Kikyo y a Naraku, ahora falta Kouga-dijo Inuyasha oscuro mientras se sentaba en un gran sillón de la habitación en la cual recibió al hanyou oscuro y que parecía sin dudas al salón central del templo, mientras miraba atentamente a la miko a la se estaba dirigiendo esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella ante la afirmación que él acababa de dar, respuesta que no tardó mucho en llegar.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Kikyo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía él mientras movía de forma sensual sus caderas en un intento de tentarlo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que este no le quitaba los ojos de encima hasta llegar donde él estaba y delicadamente sentándose a sus pies mientras ponía la voz más sensual que conocía-no puedes utilizarme a mí para eso, porque yo no sirvo-dijo mientras le acariciaba seductoramente el muslo más cercano que tenía a su disposición acercando su mano a su entrepierna y alejándola para repetir otra vez la anterior acción.

-Ya lo sé Kikyo, y no te preocupes, tengo planes para Naraku no para ti, o tal vez si tenga uno en especial-habló mientras no quitaba la mirada de la mano que ella tenía y movía en su muslo derecho y cogía con poca delicadeza el mentón para después acercarse a su rostro peligrosamente hasta unir sus labios de forma brusca y pasional.

LEMON

Kikyo solo se dejó hacer mientras intentaba ahondar el beso moviendo su cabeza levemente hacia un lado y lo cogía del cuello con la mano que tenia suelta, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma. Se moría de ganas de probar otra vez los labios de su captor desde hacía algún tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo era posible que ella siendo una sacerdotisa pura pensara y le sucedieran cosas como esas? No lo sabía, solo sabía que lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo de barro y almas. Impulsándose con sus propias piernas se levantó un poco haciendo que el beso fuera aun más salvaje que antes.

Inuyasha le sujeto fuertemente del brazo mientras la atraía más hacia él, haciendo que se levantase y se situase entre sus piernas. Poco a poco y sin pausa fue quitándole la parte superior de su kimono dejando dos perfectos pechos blanquecinos con sus respectivas aureolas rosadas a la vista del hanyou. Este lentamente hizo que ella se pusiese de pie frente a él y comenzó a lamerle los pechos, succionando y mordisqueándole hasta endurecer los pezones de la joven. La miko-muerta que ya jadeaba con fuerza comenzó a gemir, clara señal del disfrute que sentía.

Cuando el muchacho terminó con la tarea que él mismo se impuso desde el principio, fue subiendo por el pequeño valle que había entre sus pechos pasando por su cuello y tomándose su tiempo en lamerlo y memorizar su sabor, su bien formada y fina mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca que volvió a capturar. Después se dirigió al lóbulo de su oreja derecha pasando por su mejilla para susurrarle con voz ronca y lo que obtuvo de respuesta le fascinó más que si hubiese articulado, o intentado articular, alguna palabra por simple que fuera-¿quieres sentirte mujer en mis brazos, Kikyo?

Ella simplemente gimió en señal de respuesta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él poniendo cada una de sus piernas a lado de las caderas de él y moviendo su propia pelvis de forma circular sobre el miembro ya endurecido de su señor. Este soltó un grueso ronroneo por la acción de la pelinegra y terminó que quitarle la ropa por completó, lanzándola lejos y dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo. Hizo que se detuviera para contemplarla detenidamente y la cogió de las nalgas obligándola a enroscar sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras la llevaba al centro del salón, acostándola encima de una alfombra suave y muy lujosa y posesionándose él encima de ella.

Sus sexos se rozaron a través de la ropa haciendo que los dos jóvenes gimieran al unísono por primera vez en el día. Él se centró en besar y lamer su cuello níveo mientras acariciaba las largas piernas blancas de la joven con una mano y con la otra masajeaba uno de los pechos estimulando el pezón con su dedo pulgar. Ella en cambio no paraba de gemir y hacer movimientos con sus caderas para excitarlo más mientras le daba una nueva utilidad a sus manos, intentando quitarle el haroi negro que tenia puesto y acariciando su torso atleta y esbelto, sin una sola cicatriz a pesar de las batallas, aunque claro, este solo era una copia en negro del verdadero Inuyasha, pero aún así seguía siendo el mismo cuerpo.

Ya saciada la sed y hambre de su cuello pasó a ir dejando un camino húmedo de su cuello hasta sus pechos en los cuales se entretuvo masajeándolos con su lengua. La joven miko, que no paraba de jadear, arqueó su espalda hacia tras dándole más acceso a la piel de sus pechos y suspiró su nombre. Mordisqueó y succionó lentamente a su ritmo mientras se entretenía escuchando los ruidos que la miko hacía. Pensó entonces que ya era momento para dar el siguiente paso.

Muy lentamente fue quitándole la parte inferior del traje que él mismo le había dado, hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda bajo su merced. Dirigió sus besos a su abdomen acariciando el ombligo con su lengua y logrando sacarle otro gemido a la pelinegra. Bajó tanto que se encontró unos rizos oscuros cubriendo la parte secreta de toda mujer y en especial a la de esta miko. Sus piernas se cerraron con fuerza y él tuvo que mirarla a la cara para observar un fuerte sonrojo crecer en ella. Si no fuese porque la conocía y sabía que era Kikyo, podría hasta decir que era la misma Kagome.

Sonriendo de la única forma en que él lo hacía y ejerciendo una determinada fuerza logró su objetivo que hacerle abrir las piernas y hundir su cara en aquel tesoro escondido. Lamió lentamente su esencia, sin tener un especial cuidado con sus colmillos, sacando varios gemidos a la joven no-muerta que se revolvía excitada bajo él y alcanzando el clímax con solo su bendita lengua.

Orgulloso de su resultado y después de haber bebido todo el líquido que podía y salía de ella, se enderezó y se quitó la parte superior de haroi oscuro a toda prisa, al igual que su parte inferior, quedando totalmente expuesto ante ella. Sonrió con ego al verla mirar su cuerpo, suspirar y sonrojarse. Volvió a acomodarse encima de ella y le besó desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula, a la vez que estimulaba su sexo con su mano derecha.

Cuando ya estuvo para su criterio lo suficientemente lubricada, se acomodó mejor sobre sus antebrazos y la penetró de golpe. El grito desgarrador e salió de la garganta de la mujer no le importó en absoluto, tampoco lo hizo el intento de acostumbrarse rápido al intruso ni el olor a lagrimas. Con unas pocas palabras de consuelo dijo que pasaría rápido si dejaba de moverse y simplemente lo dejaba a él hacer. Ella asintió y pronto entre los vaivenes bruscos de la cadera de él, el dolor cada vez menos intenso que sentía, encontró el placer que los gemidos de Inuyasha oscuro garantizaban.

Se dejó llevar y solo cerró los ojos para sentir con más intensidad las emociones y los placeres que el hibrido le brindaba mediante sus embestidas salvajes. Tal vez la próxima vez podría sentir el placer que tanto estaba buscando y que apenas estaba descubriendo ahora. Sintió su interior contraerse y no pudo evitar gritar de placer al sentirse llegar a su segundo orgasmo de su vida y sentir un liquido caliente recorrerla por su dentro. Supo que él también había llegado al clímax al oírlo gritar como ella y sentir su semilla recorrerla y calentándola por dentro, aunque aquello era inútil puesto que ella no estaba viva, y por tanto tampoco podía crear la vida en su interior.

Salió del interior de ella despacio intentando no hacerle mucho daño y no hacerse daño él mismo. Movió la cabeza para buscar su ropa que la había tirado lejos momentos antes y al encontrarla se colocó los pantalones, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar la parte superior de su vestimenta. Se giró hacia la mujer que se encontraba a sus espaldas, acostada en medio del salón encima de la lujosa y cara alfombra que había en el suelo y agotada por el gasto de energía y la explosión de placer que sintió hace poco.

No era un aprovechado ni muchos menos un ser sin sentimientos al hacerle esto a la miko-muerta. Eso no quería decir que él era infiel a Kagome, no. Él no tenía la fidelidad en sus venas y siempre deseó en su interior, aunque nunca llegó a reconocerlo, que deseaba hacer estas cosas con ella. La fidelidad aún estaba en el verdadero Inuyasha al igual que el orgullo y la idiotez. Si era sincero, dudaba ser fiel alguna vez a la miko del futuro aunque lo intentaría, pero también era verdad que muchos de los sentimientos del verdadero hanyou iban siendo transferidos a él y por tanto algún día iba a tener la fidelidad a su alcance, pero hasta ese entonces seguiría siendo a como es ahora.

Durante todo el trascurso de sus pensamientos, él se había acercado a la joven y la había cogido en brazos aún desnuda. La había estado viendo la cara que tenía en esos momentos y supo que nada volvería a ser igual a antes. Desde ahora iba a acostarse con Kikyo cuando pensara en Kagome y saciaría su hambre carnal con ella. Desde ahora en adelante Kikyo se convertiría en su esclava sexual. La llevo a sus aposentos y la dejó delicadamente sobre el altar que era su cama. Una luz cubrió el cuerpo de la miko para convertirse en la manta blanca que le pertenecía.

Se marchó de ahí aún cuando el brillo de la manta no había desparecido susurrando un simple; hasta luego, esclava.

Fin LEMON

Mientras tanto Kagome había salido de la cabaña aún en contra de las recomendaciones de la anciana Kaede de que debía descansar porque aún estaba muy débil y había ido en busca de Inuyasha, internándose en el bosque a sabiendas de que él siempre estaba ahí cuando quería estar solo o pensar en algo importante y en este caso las dos cosas a la vez. Lo encontró recostando en una de las tantas ramas del árbol sagrado donde se habían conocido por primera vez hace algún tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con inocencia una joven miko sorprendiendo sin querer al hanyou que siempre había amado y que por poco se cae de la rama en donde se encontraba sentado al oír la pregunta. Ella lo había sorprendido sumergido en medio de sus pensamientos acerca de ellos dos, acerca de lo ocurrido en el lago, acerca de su yo oscuro, acerca de Kikyo y Naraku, acerca de todo y no lograba entender absolutamente nada.

Un nuevo sentimiento renacía en él y crecía a tal velocidad que le era imposible seguirlo aún con su propio poder demoniaco a la vez que sentía como otros estaban vacíos. Era como si su interior fuera un panal donde existía miel y sentía que todas las celdillas de cera estaban llenas pero que de repente todas se vacían dejando solo desconcierto a su paso. De pronto siente que en una empieza a surgir una pequeña gotita de miel que va creciendo y creciendo hasta desbordarse de su celda, ocupando otra vacía, y otra y otra y otra, así hasta que ocupa todo el panal y sigue creciendo sin parar. Sí, así se sentía él.

Cuando pensaba en Kikyo se suponía que debía sentir amor, culpa y una obligación de estar a su lado para pagarle por haber muerto por él, pero no lograba sentir nada de eso es más, no lograba sentir nada, como si el nombre de Kikyo le fuera tan poco interesante como cualquier otro desconocido. A pesar de que la imaginaba en su mente, aún cuando estaba viva o en cualquier situación reciente, no lograba sentir algo especial por ella, es como si lo que en antaño sintió hubiese muerto, no, muerto no, desaparecido es la palabra indicada.

En cambio, cuando pensaba en Naraku tampoco lograba sentir el odio que siempre sintió después de haber despertado del su gran sueño que duró 50 largos años, sueño que el hanyou arácnido provocó al tenderles aquella trampa y privándole de una vida normal a lado de la susodicha sacerdotisa, pero no lo sentía, no sentía nada hacia Naraku.

Tampoco le afectaba ninguno de sus recuerdos de la niñez, no le dolía en lo más mínimo cuando recordaba a todos los humanos que le pegaron, lo humillaron, lo insultaron o lo abandonaron a su suerte a merced de los demonios para que le sirva de alimento. No sentía odio ni rencor ni nada era como si estuviese viendo la vida de otra persona pero sin sentir sus sentimientos.

Otro sentimiento nulo que lo desconcertaba era no desear más la perla, ni más poder, ni convertirse en youkai. Es verdad que al pasar todo este tiempo con la miko del futuro había dejado de sentir esa necesidad por tener la perla y por ser más fuerte, aunque la verdad era que ahora veía las horribles consecuencias de tener la perla y era más fuerte por Kagome, para protegerla pero sin dejar de ser el mismo hanyou de siempre que ella quería que fuera, ya que había sido un demonio completo y sinceramente odiaba ser cruel, sin sentimientos y sin control, sin nadie a su lado, odiaba la idea de no tenerla a su lado, a Kagome. Pero volviendo con lo anterior, siempre quedó una pequeña chispa de aquel fuego abrasador de querer más poder pero ahora ya no existía, ya no sentía nada de nada.

Pero lo que sí sentía era el enorme amor por Kagome, la necesidad de protegerla y para que mentir, el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, desnuda, sudada y gimiendo su nombre mientras le pedía más y más. Ella era esa pequeña abeja que iba fabricando más miel en su panal desbordando una celdilla y ocupando otra más y otra más y otra más hasta desbordar todo el panal con su miel de amor puro y sincero como lo era ella. Ese sentimiento crecía y nunca se iba de su lado enloqueciéndolo al completo.

¿Acaso todos esos sentimientos ahora vacíos se los había llevado Inuyasha oscuro? Si era así también tuvo que haberse llevado el amor por Kagome entonces, ¿por qué aún lo sentía tan fuerte dentro de sí? ¿Acaso era tan grande y creciente que aunque se lo llevasen, seguiría en él una parte que después crecería aún más hasta tomar su forma original y aún así seguiría creciendo? No lo sabía con total exactitud, lo único que sabía era que la amaba como nunca amó a nadie, ni siquiera a Kikyo. Por Kagome sí daría su vida y su alma, por Kikyo seguramente no.

-Ah… Kagome, pero que haces aquí deberías estar reposando-dijo esto al salir completamente de sus pensamientos, saltó de la rama hacia ella y cayó a su lado, intentando que su sonrojo no se mostrase tan evidente y pensando en alguna manera de borrarlo de su rostro lo antes posible pero sin grandes resultados, ya que la joven lo notó y también comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Ya lo sé, pero te fuiste así de repente que me preocupe un poco-respondió la chica sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta en que no había pensado en su propia salud sino solo en él, en salir a buscarlo para estar cerca de él y que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo dentro de la cabaña, que él terminara la frase y terminara también con el espacio que había entre ellos. Quería que la abrasara y la besara como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y como si lo demás no importara en absoluto, como si Kikyo no le importara nada, pero aquello era imposible ¿no?

-Ay Kagome, siempre ayudando y preocupándote por los demás.

La joven se sonrió ante aquel comentario hecho. Eso era totalmente verdad, se había preocupado por él cuando era ella la que estaba débil y aún no sabía muy bien la razón de ello. Se preocupaba por sus amigos y por él en una batalla antes que por su propia seguridad. Y así era siempre. Se había preocupado por el bienestar de la miko muerta Kikyo cuando la había visto en las garras de Naraku o en otras situaciones. Se había también preocupado por la pequeña Rin cuando Naraku la había capturado y había ordenado a Kohaku matarla. Se había preocupado por el pequeño Kohaku y hasta de Kagura y Seshomaru.

Por todos y sin excepciones, por los campesinos, por los niños, por las mujeres, por desconocidos y conocidos por igual, por sus propios enemigos, por sus amigos del futuro o el pasado, por su familia pero sobretodo se preocupaba por él, por Inuyasha y su felicidad, ya sea si esta es su propia infelicidad. Le daba igual si este prefería mil veces estar al lado de la miko muerta y aunque eso le doliese en el alma a ella, no se interpondría por nada del mundo, porque eso era lo que el hanyou quería, y la felicidad de este, era la suya propia.

-Pero dime ¿por qué te fuiste así?-preguntó la miko del futuro decidida en su interior a dejarlo escapar si con eso conseguía verle sonreír sinceramente aunque sea por unos instantes muy pequeños y que esa hermosa sonrisa no vaya dirigida hacia ella ni una vez. Pero volviendo a la realidad, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que hubiese ocurrido si la anciana Kaede no hubiese interrumpido en la cabaña.

-Bueno… por nada… tenía que pensar un poco… solo eso-respondió algo nervioso ante aquella pregunta haciendo que vuelvan a su mente sus anteriores pensamientos y los recuerdos de ellos dos muy juntos en el interior de una cabaña a punto de confesarse su amor y besarse y, tal vez quien sabe que hubiese ocurrido después. Ante esos nuevos pensamientos, la cara del hanyou no pudo nada más que hacerle competencia a su propia vestimenta por el sonrojo que comenzó a aumentar de intensidad.

-Ah… oye Inuyasha-dijo la chica llamando toda la atención del semi-demonio al instante de haber pronunciado su nombre con voz un poco inocente y muy empalagosa incluso para su propio gusto, pero no podía disimularlo por más que quisiera. Tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el sonrojo de su compañero y encontrar tan interesante el suelo de tierra o el tronco del árbol sagrado.

-Dime ¿qué pasa?-preguntó un poco sorprendido y extrañado el chico perro al oírlo llamar de una forma un tanto cariñosa. De acuerdo en que Kagome siente algo especial por él, de acuerdo en que él siento lo mismo por ella tan intensificado como todos saben, pero aquello era pasarse un poco, y con poco digo mucho, del límite establecido por los dos.

Lo cierto es que no había ningún límite entre ellos, ella lo amaba con una locura y pasión que se desbordaba al igual que la miel de su abeja imaginaria y él también la amaba con tanta pasión contenida, que ahora que no había ningún otro sentimiento que lo aplacara y lo eclipsara impidiéndole la salida, crecía y se mostraba tan libremente que llegaba a asustarlo de que ella se diese cuenta y lo llegara a rechazar.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí pensando contigo?-dijo la joven con la voz totalmente suplicante como ella sabía hacer para obtener algo del hanyou y que siempre le funcionaba por asombroso que sonara. Siempre que la utilizaba lograba hacer u obtener lo que fuera del hanyou sin que este pusiera demasiada resistencia, aunque eso no significaba que él no se pusiera a refunfuñar cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El joven y apuesto muchacho la miró aún más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba por aquella pregunta tan inocente, pero a la vez tan peligrosa por su doble sentido pero al instante se lamentó profundamente de haberlo hecho. Ella miraba con sus hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolate intenso a los dorados magníficos como dos soles de él en los cuales se sumergían y perdían mutuamente, se mordía levemente el labio inferior, carnoso y de un color carmesí intenso lo que provocó que Inuyasha se lamiera los suyos propios queriendo probar los de ella aunque sea solo por un instante pequeño.

Una de sus manos jugaba divertida con un pequeño mechón de su hermoso y sedoso cabello azabache como la noche sin luna que tanto asustaba y odiaba el hanyou y con sus pequeños rizos al final de este que tanto le gustaban y en los cuales le gustaría perderse, mientras que con la otra mano recogía y soltaba lentamente muy poca tela de su falda verde de colegiala corta, dejando entrever un poco más de las hermosas, aterciopeladas y blanquecinas piernas de ella inconscientemente, obligando al hanyou tragar fuerte saliva bruscamente.

Él no podía soportarlo mucho más, necesitaba besarla y hacerla suya. Se lo decía no solo sus ojos admirando esta escena, sino también sus orejas peludas escuchándola hablarle como solo ella le hablaba, su nariz que captaba su aroma de flores silvestre junto a otro que hacían las mujeres en celo, su boca que extrañaba el sabor de la boca de ella después de su primer beso en el castillo en el espejo que, a pesar de que era un demonio completo y fuera de control, lo sintió perfectamente.

Su piel que ardía cada vez que la abrazaba y su instinto, tanto animal como humano, le gritaba que la hiciera suya cuando estaba junto a ella. Hasta su propio orgullo y ego le decía que debía hacerlo, pero era el miedo lo que le impedía realizar lo que su cuerpo le reclamaba con tanto ahínco y desesperación cada vez que la tenía delante suya o su recuerdo cruzaba por su mente.

Miedo a ser rechazado para siempre por ella, miedo a dañarla sin querer física y sentimentalmente, aunque lo ultimo ya lo estaba haciendo sin poder evitarlo al escoger a Kikyo antes que a ella, miedo de romper el corazón tanto suyo como el de ella al estar a su lado y sin poder darle todo lo se merece, pero sobre todas las cosas, miedo a perderla para siempre, que se fuera de su lado teniéndole miedo a él y que nunca más volviera a verla. Quedando así su vida destrozada y sin sentido, muriendo en vida solo con su recuerdo, el recuerdo de ella huyendo de él con terror en su última mirada.

_**Continuará**_

Nota autora:

No seáis malas y tened en cuenta que es mi primer Lemon que escribo. Intenté pensar que era Kagome e Inuyasha, pero aún así no sé si me salió muy bien. Gracias por los reviews que hayáis mandado y los que mandareis después de esto (si es que los hay claro, espero que sí) en fin no tengo más que escribiros unas pequeñas notas finales como son mis regalos jajaja:

1º El próximo capítulo se llamará: _**Capitulo 6. Reclamo mental **_ Espero de todo corazón que os guste.

2ºAhora viene la hora de mis típicas preguntas: ¿qué le ocurrirá al _pobrecillo_ de Naraku? ¿Cómo despertará Kikyo después de _**esto**_? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que desea Inuyasha oscuro de Naraku? ¿Qué pinta Kouga en todo esto? ¿Por qué Inuyasha siente lo que siente? y lo más importante de todo ¿qué le responderá Inuyasha a la petición de Kagome?

Todas y más preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo, así que estad atentos.

3ºPor ultimo, un pequeño avance del capítulo próximo solo para ustedes:

_Vaya, vaya… ya te has despertado_

_Bueno Naraku, ya te poseo a ti para tener a Kouga bajo mi poder…_

_Ahora bien, te voy a explicar que es lo que vas a hacer y escúchame bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir_

_`Tú estás loco, escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré: BESÁLA AHORA MISMO, es una orden.´_

Cuidaos mucho y os espero la semana que viene en el mismo lugar para dar un pasito más en esta historia tan disparatada y loca, bye bye.


	6. Reclamo mental

¡Lo siento! Pensé que ya había actualizado, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no. Gracias por comentar, gracias a ti me he dado cuenta que no he subido el otro capi aún. Bueno, sin más tardanza os dejo este nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis… Hasta pronto

Inuyasha **NO** me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie que no sea Rumiko Takahashi y no se admiten pasaportes ni DNI falsos. Con esto dicho damas y caballeros, espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

_**Capitulo 6. Reclamo mental**_

Naraku poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento, dándose cuenta en donde estaba y recordando lo que ha ocurrido antes con Kikyo y con… Ahora que lo recordaba era Inuyasha, pero totalmente distinto y, según lo que oyó, era oscuro, y por lo que él pudo comprobar en carne propia, también era muy poderoso.

-Vaya, vaya… ya te has despertado-habló una voz masculina y ronca, pero imponente, sorprendiendo a un muy pensativo Naraku, desde el rincón más oscuro de la tenebrosa y solitaria habitación en la que se encontraba ahora, misteriosamente sin ninguna explicación valida por el momento.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?-preguntó con la voz un poco quebrada y muy sorprendido el aludido al oírlo hablar, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder localizarlo con exactitud por culpa del eco de su voz. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba y por qué razón. Esto estaba comenzando a ponerle los pelos de punta y no le agradaba nada.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas?… soy Inuyasha oscuro-se presentó mostrándose a la luz resplandeciente de la mañana que entraba a raudales en la habitación, un hanyou perro con un kimono completamente negro y unos ojos penetrantes del color de la noche. Dichos ojos mostraban burla, codicia, sabiduría pero por curioso que sea, también mostraban una enorme sinceridad e inocencia.

-Ah… ya recuerdo-habló acordándose de lo sucedido antes de caer inconsciente por culpa de la antigua guardiana de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Recordó claramente _el beso de la muerte_ que le ofreció encantada la joven muerta. También la barrera y la marca en su frente, después una habitación y nada más… espera un momento ¡la marca! Inuyasha oscuro le había puesto una marca en la frente…

-Bueno Naraku, ya te poseo a ti para tener a Kouga bajo mi poder…

-¿Cómo que me posees?-preguntó interrumpiéndolo desconsideradamente, pero la verdadera razón era que se encontraba algo confuso con la actitud y los actos de aquel ser que consideraba su enemigo mortal, mientras lo miraba receloso en espera del siguiente movimiento o que despertase de su pesadilla, aquella que sucediera primero. Sin darse cuenta llevó su mano a su frente en busca de aquello que había recordado.

-Pues estas bajo mi poder y tienes que cumplir mis órdenes, ya que te he puesto mi marca en tu frente-explicó aunque claramente, bastante enfadado por la brusca interrupción, pero sonrió con satisfacción al verlo llevar su mano a su frente y encontrar dicha marca en ella. Más animado al ver su cara desfigurada por el horror, decidió pasar por alto su osadía anterior.

Mientras tanto, Naraku sintió algo alrededor de su fuerte cintura y vio con los ojos como platos como una manta violeta oscura con el tacto de seda, estaba rodeándolo y ciñéndose a sus caderas para acabar convirtiéndose en un traje especialmente para él. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-hablo un desconcertado Naraku mientras se miraba de arriba abajo. Un extraño kimono morado cubría su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Cómo era posible que una manta, que antes solo lo tapaba, ahora se haya convertido en aquel traje de extraño proceder y extremadamente caro por su calidad? Si esta era lo que iba a pasar, no le molestaría estar bajo la servidumbre de ese extraño Inuyasha.

-Es tu vestimenta-dijo Inuyasha oscuro también mirándolo completamente. No entendía el desconcierto de ese hanyou malvado que tanto perseguían desesperados sus compañeros, por un kimono que cubría su desnudez de las miradas indeseables. ¿O era acaso que a él le gustaba el extraño arte del nudismo? Frunciendo el ceño lo volvió a mirar a los ojos-¿no pensarás ir desnudo por ahí, no?

-Pero… ¿y mi antigua ropa?-pregunto sonrojado ante tal comentario de su ahora secuestrador, mientras lo veía con total desconcierto al no darle una repuesta concreta clara de aquello que ocurría a su alrededor desde la aparición de Kikyo en su castillo escondido.

-¿Tu antigua ropa? Pues, desapareció-hablo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Por qué preguntaría un poderosísimo hanyou como lo era Naraku saber que había ocurrido con su ridícula vestimenta? Ese horrible kimono no tenía nada de especial, ni poder ni objetos ocultos. Se había cerciorado él personalmente de que nada se pasase por alto. No entendía su actitud.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?-ahora su sorpresa iba en constante aumento, y no había vísperas de empezar a disminuir. ¿Su traje había desaparecido sin más? ¿Por qué razón había ocurrido eso? Inuyasha oscuro planeaba algo muy gordo, eso se notaba desde lejos y también se notaba que lo necesitaba para llevarlo acaba, pero él no estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo sin recibir nada a cambio, o eso creía él.

-Pues eso, desapareció-hablo sin más el hanyou oscuro, como si aquello fuera además de obvio, estúpido-Ahora bien, te voy a explicar que es lo que vas a hacer y escúchame bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir, vas a ir al Norte, donde vas a capturar a Ayame, la utilizaremos a ella como cebo para el lobito, la quiero a ella sola y no quiero ningún testigo ¿me entendiste?

-Sí-respondió atenta y obedientemente Naraku, algo que sin lugar a dudas le sorprendió hasta a él mismo. Estaba literalmente sirviendo al ser que le quitó a Kikyo al desgraciado de Onigumo, el ser por el cual dicho humano se entregó por voluntad propia a las manos de los demonios para tenerla, el ser al cual quería destruir con la Shikon no Tama por tener todo aquello que él añoraba en su interior.

-Bien, toma esta flor, se la vas a hacer oler a Ayame, eso la dejara inconsciente por un tiempo, la coges en brazos y vuelves inmediatamente aquí. ¿Alguna duda al respecto?-habló claramente Inuyasha oscuro intentando dejar todo detalle de este plan claramente definido para que no hubiese ningún cabo suelto. Nada podía fallar, absolutamente nada.

-Sí, tengo dos dudas. Primero: cómo voy a hacer para que ella huela la flor, y segundo: cómo se supone que voy a ir y a volver si no se donde estoy exactamente.

-A ver...-dijo pensando detenidamente esas dudas. Necesitaba que todo saliera a la perfección, es decir sin ningún error ya que solo un fallo supondría el fin para todos sus planes, y pensando eso encontró las respuestas para las dudas del hanyou araña, ahora esclavo suyo-yo te trasportaré hasta el Norte y como volver pues… coges la flor y la destruyes, sus cenizas las esparces formando una línea delante de ti y la traspasas el humo que desprenden estas, con eso bastara para volver a este templo. En cuanto a cómo hacer para que la huela, pues te las ingenias como sea, utiliza todos los métodos que quieras, me da igual, allá tú, pero la quiero con vida, ¿está claro?

-Sí, como el agua-fue lo último que pudo decir ya que desapareció en ese momento para encontrarse en una montaña en el Norte del Japón antiguo, en busca de una hermosa youkai loba para cumplir la misión que su señor, que irónico sonaba aquello de sus labios, le había ordenado expresamente.

Mientras tanto en un bosque a lado de una aldea, exactamente en un gran árbol que tenía mucha importancia y aún más recuerdos para los dos muchachos que bajo su sombra se refugiaban más de una vez. Era el árbol que los había unido varias veces a lo largo del tiempo, venciendo a este por el bien del amor que se profesaban en secretos los dos jóvenes. Era, junto con el pozo, los únicos que conocían de verdad la historia de ellos dos y aquellos que, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, los mantenían unidos para siempre en un lazo irrompible.

A Kagome no se le pasó desapercibida el modo de cómo la miraba el mitad bestia, poseedor de dos profundas lagunas doradas que invitaban silenciosamente a perderse en ellas, invitación que ella jamás rechazaría, y de una diminuta, casi imperceptible, casi, línea carmesí que había aparecido en el bronceado rostro de él, haciendo que ella misma también se sonrojara fuertemente al instante como si estuvieran sincronizados y se internaran en una competición de sonrojos.

Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia sin apenas darse cuenta, ya que toda su completa atención la tenía la preciosa humana que tenía enfrente de él en ese preciso momento. Ella automáticamente como si lo hubiesen ensayado anteriormente, también le sonrió y, casi sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, se fueron acercando muy lentamente hasta quedar sus cuerpos a unos escasos centímetros del otro. Cuerpos que parecían poder encajar a la perfección uno en el otro, como si dos piezas de un mismo puzle se trataran.

-Inu… yasha-dijo en un leve susurro la joven miko mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente en espera del roce que siempre había soñado desde que lo conoció el día de sus quinces cumpleaños y que había esperado durante mucho tiempo desde que se reconoció a sí misma que él era ahora, y para siempre, el único amor de su vida.

El hanyou se sonrojó hasta el extremo al verla cerrar sus bonitos y expresivos ojos achocolatados y acercar su hermoso y adorable rostro tan lentamente que parecía una tortura pero sin llegar a detenerse, tanto que incluso sentía la exquisita respiración agitada de ella en su propio rostro, y cerca, demasiado cerca para su cordura, de sus propios labios.

` ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡BESÁLA antes de que se eche para atrás!´-se escuchó una vocecilla pequeña y un poco infantil en la cabeza del hanyou que lo impulsaba a hacer lo que había soñado hacer desde hace bastante tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que era su propia voz, pero era extraña, de cuando tenía unos ocho o diez años aproximadamente. Una voz sincera y segura de sí misma que una vez había poseído pero que la había olvidado completamente por el paso de los años y las experiencias vividas. Esa voz era del niño que todos llevamos dentro pero que muy pocos escuchan y obedecen.

`Pero ¿y si después se arrepiente? ¿Y si después se marcha y no vuelve? ¿Y si la pierdo para siempre?´-se cuestionaba a sí mismo completamente desesperado, ya que tenia muchísimo miedo de no volver a verla, de perder sus sonrisas, su olor, de perderla a ella, de que se fuera para siempre, de sentirse rechazado y sobretodo solo, muy solo otra vez-`No puedo hacerlo, no quiero verla marchar y volver a sufrir por su pérdida.´

`No seas idiota, si no la besas entonces sí que la perderás ¿acaso quieres que Inuyasha oscuro se la lleve, quieres que venga y te la quite? ¡No!... ¿verdad? Además, mírala, huélela, escúchala, te desea más que nunca y te lo está gritando en silencio. No pensaras siquiera dejarla así otra vez ¿no?´

`Claro que no, con una vez ya fue más que suficiente, pero ¿y si ella prefiere al otro?´- mostrando por primera vez una de las grandes dudas que poseía desde que la vio por primera vez, pero que se negaba a aceptarla y mostrarla hacia los que lo rodeaban, haciéndolo parecer débil antes ellos, o eso creía él. Él, que siempre se consideraba poco digno de tener algo por muy pequeño que fuera solo para él, a alguien como Kagome, sólo y únicamente suya. Ella era demasiada perfecta y él solo un pobre y desgraciado hanyou indigno de sus sonrisas, sus miradas, de ella.

`Tú estás loco, escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré: BESÁLA AHORA MISMO, es una orden.´

Inuyasha tragó fuertemente saliva al mismo tiempo en que cerraba los ojos con ímpetu y se acercaba más a la chica que tenía en frente suyo, dispuesto a obedecer ya sin rechistar a su voz interior que le gritaba solo una cosas: que la amaba. La amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, más de lo que jamás podría amar a alguien en su vida. Más de lo que amó a Kikyo e incluso más de lo que quiso a su propia madre de niño. Amaba a Kagome Higurashi, la joven y peculiar miko del futuro.

_**Continuará**_

Nota autora:

Siento mucho que sea tan cortito, pero os prometo que el siguiente será más largo e interesante.

Aquí os dejo mis famosos regalitos…

1º El próximo capítulo se llamará: _**Capitulo 7. Cumpliendo órdenes **_ Espero de todo corazón que os guste.

2º Ahora viene la hora de mis típicas preguntas: ¿Conseguirá Naraku cumplir las órdenes de Inuyasha-oscuro? ¿Ayame caerá en la trampa? ¿Qué planea Inuyasha-oscuro? ¿Inuyasha obedecerá a su corazón? ¿Conseguirá terminar lo que empiezan o alguien los interrumpirá? Todas y más dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo.

3º Por ultimo, un pequeño avance del capítulo próximo solo para ustedes:

_Ven aquí pequeño, no corras tanto, no te haré daño_

_Muy bien Naraku, estoy orgulloso de ti_

_Kouga tenía que elegirla a ella o ella tendría que olvidarlo para siempre._

_¡¿Cómo te atreviste a besarla?!_

Creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón que os guste.


	7. Cumpliendo órdenes

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro fantástico y espectacular capitulo de este maravilloso fic. Gracias de todo corazón a todas las lectoras que me han seguido hasta aquí a través de sus reviews, y a todas que se mantienen en el anonimato también muchas gracias. Este capitulo no tiene ninguna advertencia, así que leed tranquilas. Eso es todo, damas y caballeros, disfrutad del capitulo 7…

Inuyasha **NO** me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie que no sea Rumiko Takahashi y no se admiten pasaportes ni DNI falsos. Con esto dicho damas y caballeros, espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

_**Capitulo 7. Cumpliendo órdenes**_

En la cima más alta de una montaña al norte de las tierras del Sengoku Jidai se encontraba un hanyou malévolo que respondía al nombre de Naraku ideando la forma perfecta en que Ayame llegue a oler la flor que le había confiado su señor para llevar a cabo esta misión. Miraba a la lejanía sin quitar sus ojos rojos de una hermosa pelirroja youkai.

Ella iba caminando tranquilamente a lado de un gran y anciano lobo blanco. De pronto, al verla mirar hacia atrás donde unos cachorros pequeños se habían atascado una idea surcó su mente como una estrella fugaz. Tenía el plan perfecto que solo necesitaba un buen disfraz y una mirada angelical con un mínima pizca de miedo. No pudo evitar reír ante su nuevo ingenio.

La hermosa loba Ayame iba tranquila caminando con una pequeña parte de su gran manada hacia su guarida después de una jornada de cazar, sin percatarse de una mirada intensa vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, por más leves que sean.

Iba ayudando a unos pequeños cachorros atascados con una presa que habían recién iniciado su aprendizaje de caza, cuando de pronto vio corriendo a otro pequeño cachorro de lobo con una pequeña flor púrpura en el hocico y, sin poder evitar el sentimiento de protección con un leve grado de maternidad en su interior, lo siguió, llamándolo y alejándose sin darse cuenta de su manada y la protección que esta le ofrecería en caso de peligro, un peligro inminente del que ella no tenía conocimiento.

-Ven aquí pequeño, no corras tanto, no te haré daño.

El pequeño lobezno se detuvo en el borde de un acantilado, muy lejos de la guarida de la joven y del camino donde transitaban el grupo cazador. Se cercioró de pasar por varios arroyos para borrar el rastro e impedir una futura intromisión indeseada que le dificultase la misión de capturar a la joven loba youkai.

Después, muy despacio se giró hacia ella y la miró con cierto recelo, debía fingir ser una pequeña cría hasta que ella oliera la flor, cualquier fallo podía descubrir su identidad. La joven loba, sin saber a qué peligro se estaba a punto de someter, se acercó muy lentamente, tanto como le era posible, y lo cogió en brazos con cuidado y ternura. Al levantarlo se fijó realmente en lo que esta cría llevaba en su pequeño hocico

-Pero ¿qué tienes en el hocico? ¿Es una flor?

El pequeño lobezno se la entregó con mucho cuidado y la miró expectante a las acciones de ella al recibirla. Ella la aceptó encantada. Había esperado que el pequeño no le cogiera confianza, que por error hubiese caído al acantilado, y por consiguiente hubiese muerto en el acto. Rogando a Kami se había acercado lentamente a él, atenta a cada uno de los movimientos de este para saltar e impedir una desgracia si fuese preciso. Gracias al cielo no fue falta nada de eso, solo caminar despacio.

-¿Para mí? Oh, gracias -la cogió suavemente antes de acercarla a su nariz y olerla tan despacio como se la había acercado.

No se esperó que sus sentidos se entumecieran y su mente se relajará hasta el punto de perder la conciencia. No se lo esperó, y por lo tanto no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Naraku volvió a tomar su forma original y la cogió delicadamente en brazos. A continuación, cogió la pequeña flor que se había caído al suelo, la destruyó y esparció sus cenizas por el suelo frente a él creando una pequeña neblina.

-Ya tengo a la joven youkai Ayame, amo –dijo a la nada una vez la pequeña neblina que se había levantado ante ellos al traspasar las cenizas desapareció, encontrándose ahora en una de las misteriosas habitaciones del gran templo.

-Muy bien Naraku, estoy orgulloso de ti –susurró una ronca voz detrás de los recién llegados. Al darse la vuelta el susodicho Naraku, se encontró frente a él al hanyou oscuro sentado en un inmenso "trono". El hanyou se levantó despacio y se acercó lentamente hasta ellos para recibir a la hermosa youkai.

-Gracias mi señor

Le entregó a la joven pero muy hermosa youkai loba en los brazos con mucho cuidado como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, que al más mínimo movimiento brusco se pudiera romper en muchos más pedacitos, hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó a su habitación en completo silencio envuelto en una nube de humo color violáceo que, al disiparse, mostraba que ya no quedaba ni el mas mínimo rastro del joven que segundos antes estaba ahí.

-Pequeña Ayame, despierta-dijo Inuyasha oscuro suavemente mientras acerca el rostro de la joven a él. Deseaba que él fuese lo primero que ella viese nada más abrir sus ojos, y así fue.

La joven muchacha abrió muy lentamente sus ojos color verdoso, intentando inútilmente enfocar al ser que tenía frente a ella, y una vez tuvo completo control sobre su visión mirar con horror a su extraño captor. Este solo le sonrió, enseñando todos sus dientes, pero sobre todo aquellos dos caninos desarrollados que le daban a la vez un toque peligroso y sensual. Acto seguido la soltó más lentamente aún cuando se puso en pie ella sola y se alejó un paso para darle tiempo a adaptarse al cambio.

-No te asustes tanto, solo quiero hacer un trato contigo-dijo mientras le ofrecía asiento a lado de aquel enorme sillón que utilizaba como trono.

Una vez ella se sentó y se acomodó lo máximo que podía, él se acercó muy despacio como si de una pequeña cachorrita asustada se tratase, y se colocó a su lado consiguiendo que sus cuerpos quedasen muy pegados al otro a propósito.

-¿Qué clase de trato Inuyasha?

Mirándolo recelosa intentó huir de su contacto que estaba consiguiendo ponerla muy nerviosa, algo muy extraño ya que nunca le había sucedido semejante cosa con él, ni con nadie que no haya sido Kouga ahora que lo pensaba…

-Primero, yo no soy Inuyasha, sino Inuyasha oscuro y segundo, quiero ayudarte a conseguir a Kouga- esta vez ella lo miró con completa incredulidad y asombro. No podía creerse lo que acababa de oír… ¿Inuyasha quería ayudarla con Kouga? ¿Por qué? ¿Que sacaba él de eso? Sus dudas pronto fueron respondidas por el hanyou.

-Mira Ayame, antes pensaba usarte como cebo para atraer a Kouga y acabar con él-la joven ahora lo miró horrorizada-pero Kagome me odiaría y tú sufrirías, así que te propongo que te unas a mí y juntos conseguiremos que Kouga te elija por encima de Kagome y todos felices.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? Kouga está más que empeñado en tener a esa humana para él

Bufó sin poder remediarlo, desde que había encontrado a esa tonta humana, su prometido había dejado de ser como era, había cambiado y no para bien exactamente. Ahora todo era esa humana, y simplemente porque podía ver y recolectar los fragmentos de la esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo un plan… pero tendrás que hacerte pasar por mi criada, como Kikyo y Naraku…

Esperó pacientemente a ver su reacción. Necesitaba que aceptara cada una de las partes del plan si quería que funcionara y así conseguir sus propósitos. Y debía hacerlo pronto, antes de que el resto de sentimientos del verdadero Inuyasha original acabaran por traspasarse a él. No quería tener que lidiar con esa sensación estúpida llamada remordimientos, ni culpa ni nada por el estilo.

-Espera, ¿Naraku es tu criado? Por eso me capturó y me trajo aquí… -dijo un poco pensativa mirando hacia la nada, con la mirada perdida y sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

Si actuaba bien podría conseguir no solo a Kouga para ella y que esa tonta humana de Kagome no se metiese en medio, sino que también podría acabar con Naraku y ofrecerle la cabeza de este a Kouga. Eso seguro que haría que él la viese de otra manera y la quisiese muchísimo más. Sin duda estar ahí tendría muy buenas consecuencias para ella.

-Así es, Ayame. Eres muy lista y eso me fascina-dijo con voz ronca y sensual sacándola de sus propios pensamientos, haciendo que esta lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

Necesitaba captar su atención durante mucho tiempo para conseguir su propósito. No le serviría de nada todo lo que había planeado si ella no aceptaba unirse a él. Necesitaba que ella se uniera, era la única forma de impresionar a Kagome y atraerla más a él.

-Gracias Inuyasha oscuro-dijo sonrojada por el cumplido de este.

Este ser que tenía frente a ella era completamente distinto al que siempre acompañaba a la humana. El otro es gruñón, siempre discutiendo con todos por todo, intentando inútilmente vencer a Kouga cuando todos sabían que este podría con él con los ojos cerrados…

Pero el ser que tenía frente a ella, con ese las cosas no estaba tan claro. Su poder demoniaco era inmenso, superando incluso al hanyou araña Naraku, sus ojos irradiaban confianza, pero también oscuridad y todo su cuerpo era sensual, sus movimientos, sus expresiones. Todo estaba diseñando para acabar con el enemigo sin piedad, y más le valía a ella no convertirse en su objetivo.

-Muy bien, te sigo explicando mi plan-dijo mucho más tranquilo y completamente serio, ahora que tenía su atención completa lo iba a aprovechar al máximo y explicarle los detalles más difíciles del plan -te daré una túnica blanca para que parezca más real…

En ese instante, ante los dos seres demoniacos apareció una pequeña esfera rosa que brilló con una intensidad abrumadora. El joven oscuro extendió los brazos y la esfera desapareció para dar paso a una extensa manta blanca, y se la extendió a Ayame que lo aceptó. En el momento que la manta tocó su delicada piel, la rodeó rápidamente y se transformó en una hermosa túnica blanca.

-Se supone que debes tener una esfera en la frente así que déjame dibujártela… - iba a acercar su mano a su frente cuando ella retrocedió levemente. Podría ignorarlo, pero entonces ella podría fallar en el momento más crucial, y eso no podía permitírselo. Debía explicarle todos los detalles ahora que aún podía -no te preocupes, no es real, solo una ilusión.

La joven loba asintió a sus palabras, depositando su confianza en él. Así fue como Inuyasha oscuro extendió su mano hacia ella y le tocó la frente muy delicadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y concentraba su poder. Al momento, en la frente de la joven una pequeña esfera brilló con intensidad. Cuando el brillo dejó de ser tan fuerte, Inuyasha oscuro se separó muy despacio y observó su obra maestra mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

-Debes acostumbrarte a llamarme amo y señor tuyo y obedecer cada una de mis órdenes sin rechistar…

El hanyou oscuro continúo explicándole lentamente el plan, poco a poco, resolviéndole cada una de las dudas que le surgían a la joven muchacha, mientras esta escuchaba atentamente comprendiendo todos los puntos cruciales del plan, asegurándose de recordarlo todo y no cometer ningún error.

Una vez concluida la explicación, se retiró a los aposentos que le había asignado Inuyasha oscuro. En ellos y mirando sin ver el glorioso paisaje que se extendía ante su mirada, pensó en su prometido. El plan tenía que funcionar a como diera lugar. Kouga tenía que elegirla a ella… o ella tendría que olvidarlo para siempre.

En un lugar muy lejano, para ser más concretos, en un bosque a plena luz de la mañana, dos jóvenes estaban a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios por segunda vez en sus vidas. Uno de ellos, un hermoso hanyou luchaba contra su razón para no descontrolarse por completo y poseerla salvajemente en ese mismo lugar.

Desde hace muchos meses que deseaba tenerla, marcarla suya para siempre y olvidar todos los problemas del universo entre sus brazos, pero siempre había ganado su mente en aquella batalla sin tregua. Ahora su mente y su corazón estaban por una vez en su vida de acuerdo en una cosa, y esa era que tenía que besar a Kagome, a como diese lugar.

Pero quería que esa vez fuera especial y única para los dos, pero sobretodo inolvidable. Por eso se contenía. Por esa razón iba despacio, de tal manera que su control aún permaneciera con él el máximo tiempo posible. No era tonto aunque muchas veces lo fingiera y sabía que una vez la besara no habría ser en el mundo capaz de separarla de sus brazos, pero quería ir lento para no hacerle daño y que estuviera siempre con él.

Kagome por su parte, creía que estaba en el cielo junto a Kami-sama y volvía a soñar despierta. ¡Inuyasha estaba a punto de besarla! Aunque… tenía miedo de que le vuelva a suceder otra vez lo mismo que antes, que vuelva a perder el conocimiento y lo estropee todo por una tontería como esa. Así que decidió obligar a su corazón latir más despacio, aunque pareciera imposible en aquella situación, para no desmayarse en aquel momento.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron levemente con tanto amor y ternura que sentían, tuvieron que separarse al oír un grito masculino muy cerca de ellos lleno de furia y rabia mal contenidas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a besarla?!

_**Continuará**_

Nota autora:

1º El próximo capítulo se llamará: _**Capitulo 8. Elección mortal **_ Espero de todo corazón que os guste.

2º Ahora viene la hora de mis típicas preguntas: ¿Qué planea Inuyasha oscuro? ¿Qué papel juega Ayame en ese plan? ¿Conseguirán sus propósitos de separar a Kouga de la pequeña Kagome? ¿O todo será un desastre? ¿Quién osa interrumpir a los dos enamorados en mitad de su momento? ¿Hará Inuyasha algo al respecto?

3º Por ultimo, un pequeño avance del capítulo próximo solo para ustedes:

_Su sangre hervía por sus venas de pura rabia y odio al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban con tanto ahínco…_

_La lucha empezó…_

_Sus ojos azules se abrieron aún más. Su cuerpo paralizado no sabía cómo reaccionar…_

– _¿La quieres?..._

– _Lo siento Kagome, pero la elijo a ella…_

_El silencio se instaló. La mirada canela se encontró con la negra de él…_


	8. Elección mortal

Inuyasha **NO** me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie que no sea Rumiko Takahashi y no se admiten pasaportes ni DNI falsos. Con esto dicho damas y caballeros, espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene lemon (AyamexKouga) así que a aquellos lectores que les pueda afectar a su sensibilidad, por favor, absteneros de leerlo. Gracias por leer y no dejen de hacerme saber sus opiniones. Ahora sí, disfrutad de la historia.

_**Capítulo 8: Elección mortal**_

Su sangre hervía por sus venas de pura rabia y odio al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban con tanto ahínco. _Él_ se había atrevido a besarla, a ella, a su hermosa e inocente Kagome. El grito que salió de sus labios masculinos asustó claramente a sus acompañantes que esperaban sus órdenes, moviéndose inquietos a sus espaldas. Ya no se podría controlar ni un segundo más. Juraba que lo mataría, tarde o temprano ese hanyou estaría muerto.

Respiró profundamente en un vano intento por controlarse, apenas consiguiéndolo. Detrás de él sus compañeros se miraban inquietos entre ellos, intercambiando miradas expectantes y angustiosas, uno de ellos miraba ansioso a su líder. Aunque lo cierto es que no sabían que hacer, ni cuando hacerlo. Una pequeña mano se apoyó en su antebrazo. Al girar su mirar captó su rotundo y decidido asentimiento. Era hora de ejecutar su plan. Sonrió sin tapujos al oír el grito de youkai lobo a través del espejo de una de las creaciones de su esclavo: Kanna. Era ahora o nunca.

Muy lejos del lugar, en un inmenso bosque, un joven y apuesto youkai lobo estaba completamente furioso y con unas ganas enormes de matar a cierto hanyou, a pesar de los intentos de la joven y poderosa, aunque aún inexperta, miko de tranquilizarlo. Esto era inconcebible. Los dos muchachos se habían preparado para pelear.

La lucha empezó.

Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga y, de un saltó vertiginoso, se acercó al demonio con intención de partirlo por la mitad. Este solo lo esquivó en el último momento, aprovechando la superior velocidad de sus piernas. Se giró en el aire y consiguió asestarle una fuerte patada en el costado al hanyou perro.

Se separaron unos metros para poder recuperarse y asimilar su primer movimiento. Debían actuar bien si deseaban la victoria. El siguiente encuentro lo ganó Inuyasha al combinar el poder de sus garras con su agilidad, consiguiendo hacer sangrar a Kouga por una herida muy superficial en su brazo izquierdo.

La chica intentaba que pararan, pero solo conseguía ser ignorada. De pronto, cuando estaban a punto de volver a colisionar sus cuerpos, una esfera brillante aterrizo entre ellos, lanzándolos lejos. Cuando lograron recuperarse, vieron asombrados a tres personajes que reconocieron al instante.

El único hombre de los tres hizo una señal a una de sus acompañantes. Esta asintió y dirigió su mirar canela al hanyou. Se dirigió sensualmente hasta llegar a él, que estaba sentado en el suelo, se agachó lentamente, aprovechando todas sus curvas al máximo, y lo besó en los labios, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Sus pequeñas serpientes cazadoras de almas se encargaron de rodearlos y transportarlos a otro lugar, muy lejos de allí.

La joven pelinegra lo vio todo con una mirada llena de asombro y horror. No, Inuyasha no podía haberse ido con _ella_ después de lo que acababan de compartir… ¿verdad? Pero por más que no quisiera aceptarlo, sus ojos lo habían visto marcharse. Marcharse junto con Kikyo. Después de por fin aceptarlo, se derrumbó, cayendo al suelo y cubriendo su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas traviesas que escapaban de su férreo control.

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto…

Entonces fijó la mirada en el joven youkai lobo, que se acercaba a la joven miko. Sonrió. Ahora llevaba a cabo la segunda parte de su plan… Kouga oyó un gemido procedente de su espalda. Al girar sus ojos vio a su pequeña youkai loba en brazos de un Inuyasha oscuro. Este le agarraba por la cintura y por el pecho derecho mientras le lamia el cuello lentamente, para espanto del joven lobo. La joven se estremecía y gemía con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas de placer.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron aún más. Su cuerpo paralizado no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella imagen. Poco después Inuyasha oscuro le vio burlesco mientras sonreía y dirigía su mano de la pequeña cintura de la joven a su bien formado trasero. Una vez allí, lo agarró y apretó juguetonamente mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de Ayame. Esta gritó una palabra que encendió la sangre de él. La rabia lo invadió y se lanzó hacia esa escena, pero una barrera demoniaca le impidió claramente el paso hacia ellos.

El hanyou aprovechó ese momento para separarse de la joven, consiguiendo que esta se quejara de su ausencia, rogando más. Él la miró y le sonrió mientras la hacía agacharse y ponerse en posición canina ante los cada vez más horrorizados ojos del youkai lobo. Él se arrodilló detrás y le empezó a subir lentamente la túnica que cubría su cuerpo, mientras miraba directo al lobo para no perderse detalle de su reacción.

Sonrió por el triunfo de su retorcido plan maestro.

El lobo golpeaba desesperado la barrera en un intento de impedir esa horrible pesadilla. De sus ojos salían lágrimas. No podía creerse que ese malnacido haya capturado a su prometida y le estuviera haciendo esas cosas delante de él, con tanto descaro. Pero lo que más le dolía era ver que ella lo disfrutaba con absoluto placer. Se suponía que era de él, que lo amaba a él…

De repente, Inuyasha oscuro se detuvo, al igual que las acciones de Ayame, para gran alivio de Kouga. Ante sus ojos azules, vio caer el cuerpo de la loba al suelo con un golpe seco. El hanyou oscuro se levantó, dejando a la muchacha inconsciente a sus pies, y se acercó al lobo con una expresión seria en el rostro. Al joven youkai le sorprendió enormemente sus palabras siguientes.

– ¿La quieres? – preguntó. Él solo consiguió asentir a sus palabras. – Bien, entonces renuncia a Kagome y marca a Ayame como tu hembra. Hazlo y la liberaré – dijo mientras dirigía su mirar a la frente de la chica, donde la marca brillaba con fuerza.

El lobo miró a Ayame, después a Kagome que sollozaba detrás de él. Tenía que elegir inmediatamente, y lo que más le sorprendía era lo fácil de su decisión en ese momento. Se acercó a ella, le cogió una mano para ayudarla a poderse en pie, secarle una lágrima traviesa y poder abrazarla. Jamás había osado llegar tan lejos, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Había hecho su elección. Detrás, un hanyou oscuro miraba expectante la escena esperando la decisión del youkai.

– Lo siento Kagome… – susurró en su oído para que solo ella pudiera oírle y la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos – pero la elijo a ella. Amo a Ayame tanto como tú amas a ese chucho apestoso…

Se separó levemente de ella para mirar sus ojos canelas asombrados y acercó sus labios a los de ella. La besó tiernamente por unos eternos segundos. Jamás la olvidaría, sus sonrisas, sus enfados, su determinación, su compasión, sus ojos… Se separó de ella mientras acariciaba su rostro suave y le daba una última sonrisa de despedida. Había elegido a Ayame y sabía que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Se dirigió a paso firme hasta la barrera, en donde volteó su rostro para darle unas últimas palabras. Después atravesó la barrera y cogió entre sus brazos a la youkai inconsciente. Justo antes de desaparecer, le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras la falsa marca desaparecía de su frente.

Entonces el silencio se instaló en aquel lejano claro.

La mirada canela de ella se encontró con la negra de él. Este se acercó a ella a paso vacilante, midiendo cada una de sus propias acciones para no asustarla. Pero entonces vio aquel brillo especial de sus ojos. Había ganado esa guerra. Se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella y alargó sus brazos un instante antes de que ella lo abrazara fuertemente. Sonrió durante unos instantes al saborear el triunfo de su victoria, mientras enterraba el rostro en su sedoso cabello azabache. Ahora Kagome al fin sería de él, suya hasta el fin de los tiempos.

La separó levemente de su cuerpo con una clara intención de acercarse a sus labios y completar su unión. Entonces ni el patético hanyou del cual procedía podría separarla de él. La tomaría allí mismo, en aquel claro, sin nadie que pudiera oponerse a sus actos… Pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios carmesís.

Aún no era de él, aún amaba a Inuyasha. Podía notarlo en el temblor de su cuerpo, en el brillo de su mirada, en el latir de su corazón, en su mente, que no paraba de gritar su nombre e intentar explicar porqué se había marchado con _ella_. Suspiró derrotado y solo le dio un corto beso en la comisura derecha de su boca. No podía luchar contra aquel amor tan puro que le profesaba a Inuyasha, lo único que podía hacer era esperar que ese amor le perteneciese a él, a Inuyasha oscuro.

Y para ello tenía que destruir al verdadero Inuyasha, de todas las maneras posibles…

Se transportó con ella en sus brazos, ahora totalmente inconsciente, y la dejó envuelta en algodón dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Soltando un suspiro resignado, se marchó a su templo, donde una Kikyo excitada y ansiosa esperaba y donde un demonio lobo marcaba a su compañera.

En una amplia habitación del enorme templo que ahora le pertenecía al hanyou oscuro, dos demonios lobos se matearilazon en ese instante. La joven levantó los parpados y observó con detenimiento a su salvador. Sí, la había elegido a ella por encima de Kagome, y no podía estar más feliz en toda su vida.

- Ayame...

LEMON

Sus labios se encontraron en mitad de la penumbra que se imponía en dicha habitación y un placer recién descubeirto los recorrió por completo. Su capa pronto desapareció, a la vez que lo hacían los ropajes del youkai lobo. Se tendieron sobre el suelo sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, y se contemplaron en un silencio absoluto. La sonrisa que adornó sus labios fue la señal de salida y pronto ya no quedó ni un espacio vacío entre los dos.

Ayame abrazó a Kouga mientras enlazaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, consiguiendo así que una deliciosa fricción en sus centros los hicieran gemir de pasión desenfrenada. Sus manos recorrieron su esculpido pecho bronceado a la vez que él se inclinaba para lamerle los pezones desnudos y erectos.

El placer que la inundó hizo que todo su alrededor se desvaneciera, convirtiendose en una espesa niebla de placer. Ella no se contuvo más y, agarrandolo fuertemente del cabello, lo obligó a unir sus labios con los suyos propios, en un beso tan salvaje como su propia naturaleza demoniaca.

Entonces giraron sobre sus cuerpos, quedando por fin a horcajadas sobre él. Le acarició el pecho, el abdomen y los brazos mientras se restregaba contra su erección, llevandolos así a ambos hasta el borde de la locura. Kouga, cegado por el placer, acarició sus pechos con su lengua y los mordisqueó en un acto completamente juguetón.

Gritaron a la par de placer cuando su erección encontró la entrada al interior de la joven youkai. Estaba tan húmeda y caliente... tan exquisita en su feminidad... Lamió su cuello buscando el lugar exacto donde dejaría para siempre su marca, aquella que la identificaría como suya para con los demás demonios, sean de la raza que sean, y la hacían prohibida para cualquier macho. Aquella marca que la identificaría como la madre de sus futuros cachorros, aquellos que gobernarían sus tierras cuando él se marche de ese mundo. Aquella que lo completaría con su escencia y sin la cual no podría existir...

Abrazados como estaban, y con los colmillos a punto de atravesar su morena piel, Kouga la penetró lentamente, intentando hacerle el mínimo daño posible. Y se sintió en la gloria cuando, después de haber roto su himen y con ello su virginidad, estuvo por completo en su interior. Pero su sensación de plenitud duró muy poco cuando oyó un leve sollozo por parte de su ahora compañera. Se mantuvo quieto, lamiendo la poca sangre que salía de la pequeña herida que la marcaba como suya, esperando que se adaptara a él.

Después de unos breves momentos de calma, Ayame empezó a soltar gemidos de placer a causa de los lametazos de su pareja en su cuello y de sus manos acariciando su pecho. Movieron levemente las caderas, en un ritmo tan quieto que apenas parecían moverse. Ritmo que se fue incrementando a medida que el placer iba cegando sus sentidos y el clímax se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos cayeron al abismo cuando el orgasmo los golpeó con fuerzas y gritaron el nombre del otro. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo y la joven cayó sobre el cuerpo agitado de su amado, con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo imposible y recibiendo una respuesta por el corazón de él.

Fin LEMON

Poco a poco fueron recobrando la calma después de esa demostración sensual de placer salvaje. Solo entonces ella se atrevió a alzar la mirada hacia Kouga, esperando tal vez un rechazo por su parte. Pero lo unico que encontró fue una mirada llena de amor, una expresión de paz y una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona en su hermoso y viril rostro.

- Kouga... yo... –un dedo le impidió continuar hablando. Dedo que fue rápidamente sustituido por unos labios carnosos y sensuales.

- Shhhh... –le susurró cuando tuvo que cortar el beso. Entonces posó sus penetrantes ojos azules en su mirar verdosa y, sin dejar de sonreir, mostró cuales eran sus planes para el resto de la noche al llevar sus manos a su cuerpo lleno de curvas. Ella se rió antes de volver a envolverlo con sus largas piernas y empezar a llevar a cabo esos planes con todo su gusto y placer.

La noche iba a ser muy larga para esos amantes...

_**Continuará...**_

Nota autora: 

1º El próximo capítulo se llamará: _**Capitulo 9. Perdiéndola**_ Espero de todo corazón que os guste.

2º Ahora viene la hora de mis típicas preguntas: ¿Qué habrá pasado con el verdadero Inuyasha y Kikyo? ¿Ahora que Kouga ya no está de por medio, qué hará Inuyasha con respecto a Kagome? ¿Qué planes tendrá Inuyasha oscuro para obtener el amor de Kagome? ¿Conseguirá algún día romper el amor que esta siente por el verdadero Inuyasha?

3º Por ultimo, un pequeño avance del capítulo próximo solo para ustedes:

– _Están hacia el norte, pero por mucho que corras ya es tarde…_

– _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con ella? _

– _¿Qué hacen aquí, cuando llegaron?_

_Era Inuyasha oscuro quien había estado con ellos, no él…_

¡Hasta pronto mis queridos y adorables lectores!


End file.
